What to do?
by rukenshin9
Summary: Rin falls for the new guy at school, Sesshomaru. She likes him a lot and then things get a little hasty when her ex bf Kohaku, want to get back with her. She have a hard time deciding who she wants to be with. This is rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Before I start the story, I'm going to let you in on some information. Sesshomaru is the new transfer student that got transferred two days ago, in the beginning of the month before graduation. Inuyasha and Miroku are half brothers and they like to consider one another as real brothers rather than half brothers.

**Chapter 1**

Good morning Tokyo, it's … Rin turned off the radio and got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a warm shower. After her shower she went downstairs to eat breakfast with her two sisters, Kagome and Sango.

"Good morning Kagome and Sango," said Rin.

"Good morning Rin," said Kagome and Sango in unison.

"What's for breakfast Sango?" asked Rin.

"Eggs, toast, blueberry muffins, cereal, and orange juice," Sango said.

They sat down at the table and ate breakfast before Inuyasha and Miroku come and pick them up to take them to school. A/N: Kagome, Inuyasha, Rin, Miroku, and Sango goes to High School and they ya'll are seniors and they graduate next month. In 5 minutes Inuyasha and Miroku came to take them to school. They rushed outside and hopped inside of Inuyasha's van. A/N: The type or kind of van that Iuyasha drives is an Astro, and he's not into new modle vehicles.

When they got to school the bell had just rang for everyone to go to their first call, lockers, restroom, and etc. They went straight to their lockers to get their economics books for first block. A/N: They have top lockers that are right beside one another and first class together.

"Didn't anyone do their homework last night?" asked Kagome.

"Yes," everyone said in unison.

"Can I hold one of yours homework because I didn't do mine last night?" Kagome asked.

"You can hold mine, but next time I'm not going to let you hold it," said Miroku.

"Okay, and I promise next time I'll do my homework," said Kagome.

"You have about 5 minutes to get to class before the next bell rings and copy that down," said Rin.

Kagome slammed her locker door shut and rushed to class. She raned into Kaede and knocked her down, but she kept running as she was saying I'm sorry.

"What's going on between you and Kohaku, Rin?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing really, and he wants to get back with me, but I told him that I have to think about it," Rin said.

"Didn't you to broke up two weeks ago?" asked Miroku.

"Yes," said Rin.

They closed their lockers and walked slow to class. While everyone else was in a rush bumping into them and not apologizing to them, but giving them mean looks like it's their fault.

"We might want to pick up speed some because we have one minute left to get to class and it is at the top of this hall," said Sango.

They picked up speed and just as soon as their feet touched the floor in Mr. Tigushi class room the tardy bell had just ranged. The teacher told them to shut the door and get to their seats before the national anthem comes on. After the national anthem and morning announcements, class had started and the teacher asked them to turn in their homework.

"Didn't make any plans for today for this class, because I want every to have their projects done before tomorrow, so get into your groups while I grade your homework, and also I want Sesshomaru and Rin to go to the library and get the charts with ya'll books so that ya'll can finish doing research for your projects" said Mr. Tigushi.

Rin and Sesshomaru got their hall pass and went straight to the library. They had to wait till the library lady got through with the students that were in front of them. When she got through with them, they told her what they were there for and she went and got their charts for them. Rin pushed one chart while Sesshomaru pushed the other one. He held the door open for her to let her go out of it first and then he pulled his chart out of the door.

"He looks handsome and he's such a gentleman," thought Rin.

"Where was your other school that you got transferred from?" she asked.

"In America," he said.

"You look cute and you have such a pretty voice," he told Rin.

They both blushed. Before they even knew it they were already at their classroom door. Before they could even put the charts in front of the class, they got attacked by their classmates. All of the books were gone before either Sesshomaru or Rin could grab one. They went to their groups once the put the charts in front of the class.

"What did you and the new transfer student talked about Rin?" asked Sango.

"Why do you ask?" Rin asked.

"Because you always have something to say to somebody," Sango said.

"I just asked him where his old school school was," Rin said.

She sat down in her seat and looked over there at Sesshomaru who was telling everyone in his group what to do, since he is the leader. After he got through talking, he looked at Rin from the corner of his eye. She turned around real fast and hope he didn't see her looking at him. He chuckled a little with a half grin on his face.

When school was over, the gang decided to go to the mall and some shopping for their project and for themselves. After they got through shopping they all decided to go to Inuyasha and Miroku's house, since their parents don't bug them that much when they have company over. Once they got there, Inuyasha and Miroku had to tell their parents what the girls were there for and once they got the approval, they went straight to the study room. Once they had everything there they needed Miroku started giving them directions, and once he was through Kagome, Rin, Inuyasha, and Sango did what they was told to do. Then they acted out what they were going to do tomorrow. The girls decided to have dinner at the guy's house, since they stayed longer than they thought they would. After dinner Mr. Higorashi took the girls home after diner, and he told his sons to stay at home and clean up the mess they made in the study hall.

"Thanks for the ride home Mr. Higorashi," Rin said.

"You're welcome, and you and sisters need to come over more. Mrs. Natsuga and I miss having ya'll over. Good night and take care," said Mr. Natsuga.

"Good night and we'll try to come over more when we're not busy," said Rin.

Mr. Higorashi left and Kagome turned around and went inside the house. A/N: Sango and Kagome went into when Rin was talking to Mr. Higorashi. She went to her room, took a quick shower, and when she got out she put on her night gown and went down stairs to have a drink of water before going to bed. Her sisters were in the kitchen fixing their lunch. After her drink of water, she told her sisters good night and went back up stairs to go to bed. She turned on her alarm and got into bed.

"I wonder if Sesshomaru have a girlfriend?" thought Rin.

She shook that thought out of her head.

"I should be thinking about that when I should be about getting back with Kohaku," she thought.

She shook that thought away too, and decided to think about that tomorrow when she is well rested. She yawned and looked at the clock and told herself that she needs to go to sleep so that she gets all the sleep she can get. As soon as she closed her eyes she went right to sleep dreaming of Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rin woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She didn't want to get out of bed because she wanted to continue the dream she was having about Sesshamuru. She closed her eyes and tried to continue where she left off with the dream. Sango busted through her bedroom door.

"Get up Rin and get ready for school," Sango said.

"No," Rin said with a growl.

Sango walked over to her window and opened the curtains and blinds and turned around to look at Rin. She turned over to the other side in her bed and pulled the covers over on her head and put a pillow on her head to block out Sango's talking.

"Come on Rin get up, it's a beautiful day to go to school this morning," Sango said.

"I don't care," Rin said.

Eventually Sango got Rin out of bed. After Rin was ready to go to school, she went down the stairs taking her time.

"Did you get her up?" Kagome asked

"Yes I did and it took me a while, but I eventually got her out of bed," Sango said. "She should be on her way downstairs by now."

"I wonder where she is?" said Kagome. "Go see what's taking her so long Sango."

"Okay," she said.

"You don't have to, I'm here already, I was just taking my time going down the stairs," Rin said.

This time Kagome was cooking breakfast. A/N: Rin will cook breakfast tomorrow. As Rin was sitting down at the table, Kagome was just getting through cooking breakfast. They ate breakfast in silence. This time Inuyasha and Miroku was running late. They went in the living room to watch the news while they wait for the guys. About 3 minutes later the guys showed up, telling them that they was late because they got up late and they had to find the project. The girls believed them because they know how they are. They rushed to the van, and Inuyasha sped off to school. They raned to their lockers and got the books they needed for economics. They had 2 minutes to get to class, before they get a tardy. They power walked to class. They made it in time before the bell had rung. After the announcements, the teacher told them that their group is going first since they were almost late getting to class. They set up their project and Inuyasha started talking to get things started. A/N: Everyone remembers what they have to do. Rin couldn't get her eyes off of Sesshomaru when it was her turn to talk. He kept looking at her also with a daze in his eyes. After she got through talking, he winked at her and she blushed and looked down at the floor. They turned in their project to the teacher when they was through and sat down at their desks. Then it was Sesshomaru's group went up next.

"Sango," whispered Rin.

"What?" asked Sango.

"Did u see Sesshomaru looking at me while I was talking earlier?" Rin asked.

"No I didn't," she said. "He was looking at you?"

"Yes, and when I had stopped, he had winked at me," Rin said. "I wonder what he was thinking about?" Rin thought.

"I think he likes you Rin," Sango said.

"Really, you think so?" Rin blushed.

"Yes," she said.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and he looked at her while he was in the middle of finishing up what he was saying. Then she shot a quick glance at Kohaku, who was in the group also. He smiled and winked at her. She turned her head to look at the teacher and then back at Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru was on his way to his desk his arm had touched her arm. She looked up at him and he looked down at her and raised his eyebrow. She blushed and looked down at her desk.

"I told you he likes you," Sango whispered.

Rin turned around to look at Sango.

"You said that you thought that he like me," Rin said.

"Yeah, I …" Sango said.

"Rin and Sango pay attention," the teacher interrupted.

Rin turned around and Sango looked up, to the group that was up next.

At Lunch

They got their trays at sat down at their usual table, which is the first one in the middle section. They exchanged food with one another for something else they liked on one another's plate. Rin looked around the lunch room to see if she could spot Sesshomaru. She saw Kohaku and hoped he didn't bother her. She didn't felt like talking to him. She spotted Sesshomaru at the top section, setting with his friends, some of them on the track team and some of them on the football team. She thought that she saw him looking at her.

"What are you looking at Rin?" Miroku asked.

"Huh, nothing" she said. "So what are we going to do this weekend?"

"I thought that we could rent some movies, buy some popcorn, and stay up all night looking at movies," said Kagome.

"We did that last weekend," said Inuyasha.

"We could invite some close friends to ya'll house Kagome and have a party," said Miroku.

"No, our parents are coming back tomorrow from their vacation from West Palm Beach," said Sango. "They'll be REALLY bad when they come back and find the house in a mess and a lot of people there laying everywhere, and some of them they don't even know."

"We can go to Sesshomaru's block party next Friday night at 9:30," Rin said.

"How do you know he's having a block party?" they asked in unison.

"I overheard him talking to his friends about it in 3rd block," she said.

"That's next weekend and not this weekend," Miroku said.

"I know, but I thought that I should tell ya'll that ahead of time," she said.

"Do you have any ideas for this weekend?" asked Kagome.

"No," Rin said.

"We can go to the fair tonight, and then the concert … Inuyasha stopped in the middle of his sentence looking in front of him.

Everyone turned to look in the direction where he was looking at to see Sesshomaru walking their way. He stopped at their table, said hi to everyone, and pulled a chair up to the table and sat down next to Rin facing her and looking right into her eyes. Her heart was beating at a fast pace as she was looking back at him into his eyes. Her friends were looking at them waiting to see what was going to happen. She glanced at them right quick and looked back at Sesshomaru waiting for him to say something and her heart still beating at a fast pace.

"Rin, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" he asked. He was getting nervous waiting on her to reply. He hoped that she didn't reject his qestion.


	3. Chapter 3

Before I get on with the story I would like to thank the people for their reviews. I appreciate them the a lot and I like the tips they given me. I have change the summary thanks to Cyndi and I also change the title. I'll go into more detail and make the story longer when I write Chapter 5. I'm getting help from my bf also to make this story better. Anywayz on with the story.

**Chapter 3**

Rin was shocked and surprised that he asked her out. He can have any woman he want, but why did he chose her? She was speechless and she had a hard time trying to find the words she wanted to say.

"Well?" he asked.

"Yes I will," she said. "And what time will u pick me up tomorrow?"

"At 8:30," he said. "Is that fine with you?"

"Yes it is," she said. "You might want to come 5 minutes later, because it'll take me some time to get ready."

"Okay and I will" he said.

He got up and put the chair back at the table where he got it from and waved good bye to everyone, and told Rin that he will see her tomorrow. He turned around and had a big grin on his face and he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

"You go Rin," Kagome said.

She just blushed and looked down and her food to hide that she was blushing.

"You can hide, I see you smiling over there" Miroku said.

"What are you going to wear for your date tonight?" Sango asked.

"I don't know," Rin said.

The girls had a conversation of their own, talking about what Rin should wear. The boys just rolled their eyes and said "girls" and got up from the table to put their trays up.

"Inuyasha, when are you going to tell Kagome how you feel?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, maybe sometime tomorrow" he said. "When are you going to tell Sango how you feel about her?"

"I don't know, and you know that she don't want to be in a relationship with a pervert" Miroku said. "It will be hard for me to convince her how much I love her."

"Yea, maybe you should quiet being a pervert" Inuyasha said.

"What!" Miroku said with a anime shocked look on his face.

Inuyasha just chuckled and kept on walking leaving Miroku in the middle of the cafeteria in his thoughts. When he finally came out of his thoughts, he saw Inuyasha on his way out of the cafeteria. He ran to put his tray up and to catch up with Inuyasha before he lost him in the hallway. They decided to go to their lockers and wonder the halls until the bell rings rather than to go back to the cafeteria and listen to the girls' conversation. A/N: When the girls' are lost in their own little conversation, they don't pay attention to the guys and if they try to interrupt they get jumped on by all three girls.

Back To The Girls

When the girls had just finished their conversation, they had noticed that Miroku and Inuyasha weren't there. A/N: Inuyasha and Miroku always leave when Rin, Kagome, and Sango are caught up in one of their conversation. They got up and put their trays up and went to the bathroom to freshen themselves up and to use the bathroom too.

The bell rang as soon as the Rin, Sango, and Kagome got through washing their hands. They went to their lockers to get their report for their next class. On their way to their 3rd block class, they saw Inuyasha and Miroku talking to two girls and Miroku as usual is rubbing a girl with blonde hair on the butt. She just blushes and giggles. Kagome looks away and signs, Rin is lost in her own thoughts and Sango bashes Miroku on the head with her books as they walk pass them. Miroku falls on the floor unconscious. Sango just smiles as she says "that's what he gets." She doesn't know why she get jealous of him when he do something like that. Just as they were going into their 3rd block class, she saw Inuyasha and the two girls lean over Miroku to check and see if he was alright.

At The Girls House

As soon as they walked through the door, Rin pressed the button to let all of the answers play on their answering machine. There was a message for Sango and Kagome to come in to work tonight. Sango and Kagome stayed at home and watch movies with Rin until it was time for them to go to work. A/N: Kagome and Sango go to work at 7:30 and it was 4:15 when they had got home from school and they both work at a restaurant, Kagome is a waitress and Sango is a receptionist. Miroku and Inuyasha went out of town to go and visit their family.

"Are you going to be okay staying at home by yourself watching all these movies Rin," Kagome asked. "If not, you can invite someone over to keep you company."

"Yeah," said Sango said as she was getting ready to pop the popcorn in the microwave.

"I'll be fine" she said with a smile on her face and a little disappointment in her voice. "Ya'll don't have to worry about me, this won't be my first time being here all by myself."

"Okay" Sango said with a little concern in her voice.

Kagome was on her way to the laundry room as she said, "I'll go wash our uniform, and Rin help Sango get everything ready." She disappears around the corner.

"So Rin, did you decide what you're going to wear on your date tomorrow?" Sango asked with a little excitement in her voice.

"You're going to have to wait till tomorrow" Rin said with a mysterious voice. "You and Kagome will love it.

Kagome just came from around the corner after Rin said that. She went to the cupboard and got the candy out and organized them the same way on the dinner trays. "Can't you give us a little hint of what it might be?" she asked as she was turning around to face them.

"Yeah Rin" Sango said as she was pouring the popcorn into three medium sized bowls.

As Rin was fixing the drinks, she said "okay, this is all what I'm going to tell you two. It won't be a t-shirt and pants outfit. A/N: Rin always wear pants and t-shirts because she is a tomboy and she sometimes wear a t- shirt and shorts. That is the only hint I'm giving ya'll."

"Really" Kagome and Sango said in unison with excitement in their voice. They started thinking about what the outfit might be.

"Really" Rin said with a smile on her face and a little excitement also.

They each grabbed their dinner trays and went into the living room and sat down on the couch and started watching Swap Thing. A/N: Once they watch all of the new movies that are out that they like, they start watching really old movies and they started watching the movie at 5:00. When they was about to pop in the second movie it was time for Sango and Kagome to go to work. The clothes were still washing, but Sango and Kagome had another extra uniform hanging in their closet in case of an emergency like this. They got dressed and said good night to Rin just in case she might be sleeping when they get back home. Rin said good night to them and told Sango to toss her a soda. Sango toss the soda to Rin as her and Kagome was rushing out the front door. As soon as Kagome and Sango pulled off, Kohaku and Sesshomaru pulled up. They got out of the jeep and knocked on the door.

Sesshomaru was catching his balance from tripping over the steps as he was asking, "who lives here?"

Kohaku was fixing himself up to look nice as he was saying, "My ex-girlfriend remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember now" he said walking up behind Kohaku.

Rin got up and paused the movie as she answered the door. When she opened it, she was shocked and her eyes were big. She just stood there with the door open looking from Kohaku to Sesshomaru and vise versa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She was so shocked to say anything. She just stood there that seem like for hours, but was 30 minutes. She was so shocked that she forgot that she had the door open and she was only in a long t-shirt and panties. They both was looking at her with smirks on their faces, thinking what was she expecting what was going to happen tonight.

"Are you going to let us in or let us stand out here and freeze to death" Kohaku said with a shivering voice.

She shook her head as she broke herself out of shock and embarrassment. She looked at them again and looked at herself and realized what they was looking at and what they was thinking about. She pulled down her shirt with her left hand as she blushed a little and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, come in" she said gesturing her head and opening the door some more as she stepped to the side. "Sit where you like."

They came and sat down on the couch, but a separate ends so that Rin could sit in the middle. Rin closed the door and sat down between both of them. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes before Sesshomaru broke the silence.

"What was you doing before we got here?" he asked looking at the TV and then looking at her. He hoped that they weren't interrupting anything. He hates interrupting people when they are in the middle of something.

"I was looking at a movie with my sisters before they went to work and I was getting ready to look at another one and the rest all by myself" she said with a nervous look and voice.

"Sounds like you're all alone. Do you want some company?" Kohaku asked. He was hoping that she would say yes. He and Sesshomaru didn't have anything planned for the night.

"Sure ya'll can keep me company, I don't mind and I would really appreciate it" she said lighten up a little and was a little bit excited.

They sat there in silence and talking every now and then as they watched the other movies. They were so bored during the middle of the fifth movie and they decided to get drunk and play some games as the movie was playing. They played truth or dare, spin the bottle, and quarters. They were going to play strip poker, but Rin wasn't into it because she only had on a long t-shirt and panties. Sesshomaru and Kohaku agreed with her and decided not to play strip poker. A/N: They are drunk, but not that drunk.

Rin was staring at Sesshomaru when Kohaku got up to go and use the bathroom because. He kept fidgeting, his eyes were wondering all over the place, and he also had a weird look on his face like he was thinking. She came to a point where she couldn't stand it anymore and wanted to know what was on his mind. "Do you have something to say to me she?" she asked Sesshomaru.

He shot a death ray at her when he looked in her direction. "Yes I do. Why didn't you tell me that you were getting back with Kohaku? He asked her with a mad look on his face looking like he wants to kill her.

"Oh, that's what you wanted to ask me. I never … wait a minute, why do you ask me that?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Kohaku told me that you two were getting back together tonight" he said with a calmer face.

"No we're not. I told him that I need time to think about it and this is the fifth day since we had broken up. I need more than five days to think about going back with him." She said this while she was looking Sesshomaru straight in the eyes.

"Really, is that the truth?" he asked her with a cheerful voice while moving closer to her.

"Yes, it's the truth" she said with a small smile on her face as she moved a little bit closer to him also.

They was holding hands and was about to kiss, when they heard Kohaku coming down the stairs. They stopped half way before they was about to kiss to listen to his footsteps. They let go of each others hand and backed away from each other and faced the TV like nothing was happening. When Kohaku was at the bottom of the stairs he saw them turning towards the TV and he was suspicious to what they was doing, what they was about to do, and what they was talking about while he was away.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Rin asked with nervous look on her voice and wondering eyes.

"Was I interrupting something between you two?" he asked.

"Yes you are," both Sesshomaru and Rin said, but they were thinking it.

"No, man you weren't interrupting anything. Come and sit down so that we can finish watching this movie." Sesshomaru said pointing to his spot on the couch.

They watched the rest of the movie in silence while they continue to drink beer, wine, and liquor. When the movie was over, Kohaku got down on his knees and hugged Rin around her waist and asked her to take him back, and he started giving her reasons to why she should take him back before she asked him why she should take him back. Half of her believed him and the other half didn't. Rin looked in the direction to where Sesshomaru was, and he was shaking his head no while he moved his lips saying, please don't take him back. She looked down at Kohaku who was still in the position he was before. She didn't know what to say. If she said yes, she would hurt Sesshomaru's feelings and he wouldn't want to go out with her tomorrow. If she said no, she would hurt Kohaku's feelings even more. When she was about to say something, Kagome and Sango walked through the front door looking so tired and they looked like two old ladies bent over half way.

"Thank Kami, I'm saved by the bell." She thought with her eyes looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you two doing here?" Kagome and Sango asked in unison as they were straighten their posture so that they was bent over half way anymore.

"We were ke …" Sesshomaru said in mid sentence.

"Save it for tomorrow" Sango interrupted as she waved her hand. "Kagome and I are so tired that we don't want to hear ya'll excuses or anything. We just want to go to bed and we're sure that Rin wants to do the same."

Kohaku and Sesshomaru was about to say something, but Kagome and Sango gave them that mean death look (you know how it is when someone make someone else really mad in a anime that that person head get really big, hair stands up, teeth look sharp, and have fire in his/her eyes and that's how Sango and Kagome looked, and Sesshomaru and Kohaku looks like the little, weird looking, and funny looking person when someone/body do that). While Sesshomaru and Kohaku looked like that, they had an innocent look on their face and they dashed through the door so fast that they left their beer cans floating in the air. Sango closed the door and locked it as Rin was turning off the TV and DVD player. She decided to clean up the mess in the morning. They went up the stairs and went straight to bed. They skipped their shower because they were so tired. Rin went to sleep as she was thinking about what she should tell Kohaku tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait for this chappie. I was busy checking emails, emailing friends, talking to friends on yahoo messenger, cooking, cleaning, trying to find a job, and I was busy doing other things and I also forgot because I was having problems with my boyfriend. Every thing is straighten out now. I don't know when chapter 6 will be up, sorry. Hopefully I'm through with it next Thursday. Let's get on with the story.

**Chapter 5**

Rin got up at 7 o'clock and took a shower and in the middle of her shower she remembered that it was her turn to cook breakfast. She looked at the clock in the bathroom and it was 7:35 and she have 25 minutes to get dressed and cook before Sango and Kagome wakes up. She hopped out of the shower and thrown on a long black t-shirt that have Maroon 5 on it (A/N: Maroon 5 is my favorite band) and plain old blue jean pants w/ her family and friends name written on them and she put on her white pair of flip-flops bunnies decorated on them. She brushed her long black hair and put it in a pony tail and went in the bathroom to brush teeth and wash her mouth out. She grabbed her glass off her night stand and rushed out the door and ran down stairs to cook breakfast and she had exactly 8 minutes to cook and prepare breakfast by herself (A/N: Usually Sango or Kagome would help her out, but when they have a long night at work they over sleep leaving Rin to do everything by herself). She cooked sugar toast, over easy eggs, cheese grits, bacon, and sauce sages and of course she got milk and orange juice for them to drink. She had the whole table set as Sango and Kagome were coming down stairs in their night clothes rubbing their eyes. Kagome wore a light blue night gown that comes all the way down to her ankles and Sango wore white pajamas with vines decorated on it.

They sat down at the table and prepared their plates. Both Sango and Kagome thanked Rin for what she did and they told her that they really appreciated it. In the middle of eating breakfast, Kagome started off the conversation.

"I still want to know what you're planning on wearing for your date tonight because that little info you given us yesterday didn't help at all you know."

"I want to know what you're going to tell Kohaku today," Sango said with an evil look on her face. "You have been thinking about his question haven't you? You know he want stop bugging you until you tell him."

"Yeah I know. I just don't know what to tell him. I've been thinking about it when I went to bed last night and I also was thinking about if I should go on this date with Sesshomaru tonight." Rin said this while she was looking down at her plate looking like she's confused, depress, and/or sad.

Sango was looking worried and wondered if Rin was okay. "Are you okay Rin?"

"Huh, oh yeah I'm okay don't worry about me. I'm just thinking what I should tell Kohaku that's all. If any one of you sees him, don't tell him anything okay? Just tell him that you don't know my answer and that he should ask me. Until I come up with an answer I'm going to keep avoiding him."

Inuyasha and Miroku rushed through the front door and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Inuyasha was wearing baggy pants black pants with a long white t-shirt with a picture of a dragon on it (A/N: Inuyasha loves dragons) and he has his over shirt tied around his waist, and of course his hair is just hanging and it's not in a ponytail.. Miroku wore brown shorts with pockets about everywhere, with a black t-shirt that have a ying-yang symbol on it, and his hair is tied back in a ponytail (A/N: Miroku have long hair and when it's not in a ponytail it passes his shoulders just a little), and he wore a white Atlanta Braves cap (A/N: I love the Atlanta Braves and it sucks that they didn't went to the championship this year, anyways back to the story).

"Don't you two ever knock when ya'll go to someone's house over the weekend? (A/N: Inuyasha and Miroku never knock on someone's door on the weekend). Sango said with an attitude as she was getting up from the table.

"We only do that to someone we know. Isn't that right Miroku?" Inuyasha said as he was getting ready to sit down and eat.

Miroku was walking around the table so that he could sit next to Rin. "Yeah, that's right." He sat down at the table and started fixing himself a plate. "May …"

"It's too late to ask us if you two could fix yourselves a plate." Rin interrupted as she was pouring herself a second cup of orange juice.

Inuyasha was eating his food fast like a hungry dog and he stopped in the middle of putting some food in his mouth when he notice Sango and Kagome looking at him and Miroku like they wanted to kill them. "Why are you two looking at us like that and why are you two acting like bitches?"

Both Sango and Kagome raised an eye brow when Rin and Miroku looked at them to see what their reply was. Sango was about to answer his question, but Kagome put up her hand. "The reason we're acting like this is because we're mad at you two for flirting with those two girls in the hall the other day."

"Oh, that's what bothering you two." Miroku said, so that he could put his two cents in on the conversation. "Now let me explain …"

"Don't bother to explain. Kagome and I have to go up stairs to take and shower and get dressed. We'll be right back so don't go anywhere."

"May I accompany one of you in the shower?" Miroku asked as he held a finger in the air and a sly smile on his face.

Both Sango and Kagome screamed "NO" as both of them through a bottle at Miroku. Rin jumped up from the table to get out of the way of the flying bottles. Miroku fell like anime style. Rin sat back down at the table and Sango and Kagome raned up stairs to get ready and they both locked their door to keep the perverted Miroku out. Miroku got up off the floor and sat down in his chair and rubbed the two knots on his forehead. "Ouch!" Rin started giggling.

"You know what Miroku?" Rin giggled.

"What?"

"It looks like you have two small horns growing out of your forehead."

Both Rin and Inuyasha bust out laughing. Miroku through food at both of them and ignored their laughing. Then there was a knock at the door. Rin got up and walked to the door. She looked through the eye hold. She backed away and told Miroku and Inuyasha to tell him that she weren't there. She raned up stairs and locked the door. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at one another and got up to open the door to answer the door. They opened the door to see who Rin was avoiding.

"Hi! Kohaku," they said in unison.

"Hi! Is Rin home?"

Inuyasha turned around and went back to the kitchen to finish his breakfast. "Some friend," Miroku murmured under his breath. "Well … um … she isn't here."

"She's not?" Kohaku asked with a confused look on his face. "She usually is here at this time of the morning."

"When Inuyasha and I got here, she wasn't home. So, we don't know where she is and her sisters are taking a shower."

"Oh, I see." Kohaku said this while he was looking down at the ground wondering where she could be.

"Do you want to come in?" Inuyasha picked up an orange through it at Miroku's head. "I mean, I'll tell her that you dropped by when she gets."

"Okay, and see you two later."

Miroku nod his head and shut the door. As he was rubbing the side of his head, he picked up the orange off the floor. "You didn't have to do that you know?" He sat back down in his chair and helped Inuyasha finish off the rest of the food.

At the Library

(A/N: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Rin always go to the library on a Saturday to check their emails, to email some friends, to chat with their friends and/or some one of interest, to check out web sites, and to play games on the computer.) They all sat by one another. The computers are in a straight line up against the wall (A/N: That is the fist row like that). There are three rows of computers and they are facing the wall. On the right side and behind the computers, there are shelves of books, areas to sit at, shelves with VHS and audio tapes on them, and a computer where you can look up book(s), and the restrooms. On the left side of the computers, is a table where you can buy some books, the kids section (A/N: books, toys, table, and chairs), the counter where the librarian and her helpers be behind (A/N: the printer, lost and found box, and copier are behind the counter also), and a turn-around-shelf with DVDs on it.

Rin decided to go to imatchup web site chat room and talk to someone. She went to room 18-25 and waited there for someone to show up. She went to another web site while she waited. When she checked on the room to see if someone was there, and there was a guy in there. She was about to write him a message, but he left while she was in the middle of writing it. She stops writing the message and checked all the rooms to see which one he was in. He was in room 26-35 and Rin went to that room and wanted to ask him why he didn't stay in the room long enough for her to talk to him, and that's what she did when she sent him a private message. He gave her his hotmail address and she did the same. He told her to meet him at msn messenger so that they could continue to talk there. When she meet him there, they started talking and the more they talked the more she liked him. She told him that she'll talk to him later because it's her second time on the computer and her time is about to run out. When the computer kicked her off, she told her friends that she'll be looking at some books to let time run by. When she went there, she saw Shippo and decided to talk to him.

"Hi! Shippo, where's Kohaku?"

He turned to face whoever was talking to him. "Oh, it's you. Hi, how are you? He went to pick up Sota from his doctor's office. Why do you ask? Where are your friends?"

"I'm fine and you? I thought he was here. They're over there on the computer. You didn't recognize me?"

"I'm doing well. No, I didn't and I'm sorry. I was lost in thought while I was searching for a book I saw earlier on this shelf. Why are you off the computer before them?"

"Good to hear. Oh, I see. I rushed in here ahead of them because I was in a rush to check my emails." She looked down at the floor and murmured under her breath, "I wish that I wasn't in a rush."

"What did you just say?"

"Huh, oh, nothing" she said shaking her head while looking up at Shippo. "What's the name of the book? Maybe I can help you."

"Thank you for offering. The name of it is The Dream Merchant (A/N: I love this book and it's my favorite). It should be somewhere in this area.

"You're welcome and now let's look for that book."

It seem like an hour went by, but it has only been a couple of minutes. Rin finally found the book they have been searching for and it was on the top row. "Here it is." Then another book caught her attention and it was in the wrong section. As she handed Shippo the book he wanted, she grabbed the book that caught her eye. The name of the book is Murder Carries a Torch (A/N: never had a chance to read this book. Every time I get it, something gets in the way.)

"You found a book u like?" Shippo said looking up from the book he was looking over.

"Yes, and it's a mystery book. I'm going to check this book out on Monday."

"I see that you still like mystery books. Why are you waiting till Monday?"

"I'll be busy all this week and that is when I'll have my library card with me. By the way, why are you wearing a yellow jogging sweat suit?" Rin said looking a little bit disgusted.

"Kohaku, Sota, and I are going to run the tracks at the park. That is when he comes and picks me up from here."

"Ok and now explain why it's a yellow one."

"If you must know, mine is at the dry cleaners and it was either this one or the pink one." Shippo said with the expression of, why do you have to be a smart ass on his face?

"What are you two talking about?" Miroku asked by breaking up their conversation.

"It's nothing important" Rin said as she was putting the book back onto the shelf.

They looked at Shippo and started snickering. Rin did the same, but she covered it up by putting her hand over her mouth and looking down at the floor, and she looked at Shippo from the corner of her eye. He was blushing a little and he looked like he was annoyed.

"Don't ask. I'm already embarrassed enough by wearing it out in public. I don't need the rest of you all to bust out laughing by making it worse." Shippo said getting a little bit upset.

"I'll explain it when I meet ya'll at the van," Rin said as she was looking away from Shippo to her friends.

"We'll be waiting for you outside okay. Oh yeah, Shippo, you don't look good in yellow." Inuyasha said as he was walking away with his friends.

As they walked away they started snickering and giggling. Not to loud, but loud enough for Shippo and Rin to hear. As they were on their way out the door, Kohaku was coming through the door. They didn't see him because they were still laughing at Shippo and Kohaku didn't see them either because he was lost in thought. Kohaku made his way through them. He started looking for Shippo and wondered where he could be.

"Stay right here, while I see if Kohaku had come yet."

"Okay."

Shippo looked around the corner and saw Kohaku looking for him. He started waving his hand to get Kohaku's attention. Kohaku started looking down the first row of shelves. Kohaku saw something on the corner of his eye. When he looked to see what it was, he saw Shippo waving his hand. Then he started walking to where Shippo was. They were lip talking to one another (A/N: they can understand one another when they lip talk.)

"Here comes Kohaku."

Rin started to panic and wonder how she could avoid Kohaku from seeing her.

"Did you hear me Rin?"

Rin was too busy lost in her thoughts to hear Shippo. She was skimming a plan up in her head. As she was busy doing that, she started to back away and made sure that Shippo couldn't hear her.

"Come here Rin."


	6. Chapter 6

I forgot to mention that everyone in this fic is human and there are no demons in here. The demons don't have any of their demon powers and humans in this fic are just humans. Everyone still have their same hair color. I meant to mention this in the first chapter; I had just forgotten to put it there. Now you know, and on with the story.

**Chapter 6**

Rin slipped behind the second row of book shelves (A/N: you know the space between the shelf and the wall, when the book shelf is next to the wall). She was all up against the book shelf. She was standing straight up, and her arms were spread out and her head turned to the right so that it would be facing the wall. Kagura was looking at Rin like she had problems.

"Are you okay Rin?" Kagura asked looking like she was worried about her.

Rin smiled an innocent smile like she got caught doing something wrong. "Yes, I'm okay; I was just trying to hide from Kohaku."

"Oh, is that so."

"Bye, and see you around." Rin said this as she was sneaking out of the isle. She dashed towards the door to catch up with her friends.

"Why are you way back here?"

"I was just looking for a book. Rin is here with me too."

When they looked to see if Rin was still there, they looked at one another and wonder where she went. When Shippo looked at the front door he saw Rin dashing through it like she was running for her life.

"Sorry Kohaku, but I just saw her left out the front door." Shippo said this as he was putting his hand on his friends shoulder.

When Kohaku heard that, he dashed for the front door and tried to catch up with her before she left. Shippo picked up his books and on his way to check out his library books, he found three DVDs for him and his friends to watch tonight and then he checked out his books and the DVDs. When he got outside he saw Kohaku sitting on the cement bench looking depressed and he looked like he was about to cry. He can't stand to see his friend like that because he thought that he was losing his dignity. He went over there and tried to cheer his friend up.

"What happened?" He said as he was sitting down next to friend.

"They were leaving as soon as I came outside."

"Let's go get your mind off of Rin by going for our jog at the park, going to the arcade to play some games, and then go shopping for the supplies for our party tonight."

"You know mom won't let me, you, and Sota have a party at the house." He said sounding a little bit cheered up.

"I know, and that's why we're inviting a few close friends, no more than six and it'll be a get-together. You know, just like old times." Shippo said putting his arm around his friend. (A/N: Kohaku, Sota, and Shippo act more like friends rather than brothers.)

"Okay you got me. I'll do it. How do you get people to watch movies at a party or a get-together?" He asked looking a bit confused.

"You just have to know what kind of movie to rent or buy. Anyways, let's get going."

On their way to the car, Sota was just getting out. When they looked at him when he looked around he looked mad. He gave them a mean look.

"What took you guys so long?"

"We were just talking. Now get in the car. We're going to the park." Shippo said this as he was walking around the car.

They got into the car and pulled off. Kohaku decided to take the short way to get to the park. (A/N: Kohaku always take the short cut or way to get somewhere when he's in a rush to do something else that is more fun.)

In Inuyasha's van

"Rin why was you in a rush to leave the library?" Inuyasha asked looking behind himself right quick.

"Yeah," Kagome said in agreement when she turned to look at Rin.

"Because Kohaku was there and if I stayed he would want to talk to me about the answer I came up with to his question, which I haven't come up with one by the way. Why didn't you guys help me out?"

"Oh and next time just tell us the reason okay? We didn't see him. We were busy laughing at what Shippo was wearing." Kagome said as she was lying down in the back seat.

"Okay, I will. That is if I remember to. Oh boy, if you guys wasn't busy laughing at Shippo, ya'll could've help me out. Where are we going?"

"We're going to the mall right after Inuyasha and I get our wallet that we left at the house."

At Inuyasha and Miroku's House

"This won't take long girls." Inuyasha said as he was getting ready to get out of the car.

Rin was lost in her thoughts of how to keep avoiding Kohaku. Kagome was trying to get Sango to ask Rin a question that they were talking about online at the library (A/N: They were doing this by using nonverbal communication.) Sango kept refusing, but Kagome finally got her to do it. Sango turned to face Rin and took a deep breath and let it out.

"Umm, are you and Sesshomaru still going out tonight?" Sango asked sounding a bit nervous.

Rin didn't answer because she was still lost in her thoughts.

"Rin," Sango said this as she snapped her fingers.

"Huh, oh yeah, we're still going out tonight."

"What, you guys are?" Sango asked with a surprised look on her face

"I thought he canceled it since Kohaku wants to get back with you." Kagome said with a surprised look on her face as well.

"He understands that I haven't come up with a decision yet."

"Oh." They both said in unison.

The boys came running out of the house like they was running for their lives and their mom right behind them. They hopped in the car and took off. As they were taking off, the girls heard the guy's mom yelling about them to come back and clean their room and do their choirs.

At The Mall

Rin ran ahead of everyone when they got out of the van. "I'll meet you guys at the Hot Topics store." She yelled as she was reaching the sliding doors.

When everybody else got inside they head straight for Hot Topics. Before they went inside the store they saw Kouga and Kikyou in Walden's Book store (Kouga and Kikyou go together in this). They spread out to cover the whole store and if they see something the other one might like, they'll let them or one of them know. After five minutes went by, Inuyasha sneaked over to where Miroku was and told him it was clear for them to go. They went next door to Friedman's (A/N: it's to the left of Hot Topics).

They started searching for the necklaces they was going to buy for Kagome and Sango. They've been here earlier this week looking for a necklace for them. They finally found the necklaces they were looking for. They had to wait for a salesclerk to come and assist then. Six minutes had gone by and she finally came over to where they were.

"How may I help you boys?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"It's about time you came you wench. We want these two necklaces."

"Don't talk to her like that Inuyasha. We're buying them separate by the way."

"Will that be all?" She asked as she was getting the necklaces out for them.

"Yes," they said in unison.

Inuyasha's necklace came up to be $50 and he had to pay $49 extra for the protection on it because it was made of pure silver and it wasn't worth it for it to already have a protection on it. Miroku's necklace came up to be $170 and it already had protection on it because it was made of white silver. Once they paid for the necklaces they had snuck back inside Hot Topics. They went to the right of the store and try to come up with a way to hide the necklaces from the girls. Sango and Kagome were to the left of the store.

"Inuyasha and Miroku come here and look at these shirts." Sango said as she was turning around to face the guys. "Inuyasha, why are you over there where Miroku is?"

They hide the bags behind their backs and went over to where the girls were. "I had to ask him something that was important and private." While they were looking at the shirts, they had to be really careful and not to let the girls see the bags they got from Friedman's. Rin walked in the store holding a JC Penny's bag. She walked over to where her friends were at.

"Hi guys! What are we looking at?"

"Hey Rin," they said in unison.

"We're looking at these cool shirts." Miroku said answering to Rin's question as she was showing Rin a shirt.

Miroku and Inuyasha turned around and looked at Rin and notice that she was holding a JC Penny's bag in her hand. They looked at one another and dragged her away from her sisters, so that they couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Look Rin, we need you to put these bags in your bag." Inuyasha said while he looked to the right from the corner of his eye to make sure that Kagome and Sango wasn't trying to ease drop.

"No and why should I?"

"Please," Miroku begged. "You should because we got these gifts for your sisters."

"Ok and be quick about it."

They put the bags into Rin's bag, and went back over to where Sango and Kagome were.

"What was that about you guys?" Sango asked as she turned around to face them.

"Yeah and why did you two dragged Rin over there?" Kagome asked as she was looking them up and down to see if they were trying to hide something.

Rin stepped in front of the guys to let them know that she'll handle it. "They dragged me over there to tell me something and you two shouldn't know. The reason you two shouldn't know is because, it's something that concerns you two."

"Oh, okay" they said in unison.

They went to pay for their shirts and Rin jogged back over there to grab the Invader Zim shirt that had caught her eye earlier. Then she jogged back over to where her friends are to pay for the shirt. Sango bought black pants, a chain, and a black shirt with writings on it. Kagome bought two black shirts, a nose ring, and two pairs of jeans. One is black and one is blue. Miroku bought three black shirts (A/N: they all say something about girls and of course the shirt that says something about how to pick up a girl is one of them). Inuyasha brought a plain black shirt. Rin brought the Invader Zim shirt and five mood rings. After she paid for the stuff she brought, she gave each of her friends a mood ring.

"Thank you Rin," they said in unison.

"You all are welcome and I thought that I should back you guys one as well just for the hell of it."

They let Hot Topics and went down the stairs to the food court to get something to eat. They went to Wendy's to get themselves something to eat. Inuyasha and Miroku stayed in line to pay and order for their lunch. The girls sat down at a table and waited for them.

"So, Rin, what's in the JC Penny bag?" Sango asked with a seductive voice (A/N: she's just playing around).

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Come on now. Why don't you want to tell us?"

"Because if I do, you and Kagome will do the best you two can do to try and see what's in this bag."

"No we won't. I promise that we won't. Isn't that right Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"Just say we won't."

"We won't."

"Yeah right and just let me say that you two will see it later on tonight. As for the other two small bags, I don't know when you two will see it because it depends on Miroku and Inuyasha."

The guys came with their lunch and sat down. Miroku grabbed Rin's bag and put it between him and Inuyasha so that they could put their gifts in their other bag. The girls were busy making sure they got what they ordered for out of the bag. Miroku put Rin's bag back beside her on the floor.

"Thank you," Miroku whispered as he was looking at Rin.

"You're welcome," Rin whispered back as she looked at him from the corner of her left eye.

They enjoyed their meal as they were talking about where they should go next and also about the concert they're having at their school tomorrow. Miroku and Inuyasha were acting like their usual self by wanting to trade food with the girls. The girls just looked at them as they were eating like savage dogs (A/N: Miroku and Inuyasha love fast food and when they eat it they always make a big mess). The girls always ignore them by getting caught up in a conversation about gossiping. Sometimes the girls slap Miroku and Inuyasha right up side the head when they get carried away sometimes. Kouga and Kikyou were walking up to them as the girls were standing there watching Miroku and Inuyasha clean up the big mess they made before they got ready to leave.

"Hi you guys," they said in unison as they waved.

"Hi," the group of friends said back in unison as they waved back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kouga asked as he looked from one friend to the other.


	7. Chapter 7

By the way I don't own any of these characters. I want to thank my boyfriend for helping me come up with the teacher's name in chapter one. I forgot to thank him then, but I'm thanking him now. If you're waiting on some lemon, it'll be in chapter 9.

**Chapter 7**

"We're just shopping." Kagome said as she was leaning forward to look to the left at Kikyou and Kouga. "And aren't you two done cleaning yet?"

"Yes we're almost done." Miroku said as he was picking up the rest of the mess on the table and took it to the trash can. "By the way Kagome, weren't your parents supposed to come home yesterday?"

"Yes, but their plane trip got cancelled because of a storm. They left me a message on my cell phone this morning.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Rin and Sango shouted in unison with big eyes on their face and surprise in their voices.

"Because I'm just remembering it now and that's why." Kagome shouted back.

"Where are you two headed?" Inuyasha asked changing the subject. "You look good in that pink dress by the way."

Both Kagome and Kouga gave him a mean look.

"We're going to the Shoe Store. Thank you for the compliment." Kikyou said blushing. "Oh yeah, do you guys like the outfit I made for Kouga?"

His shorts, socks, shoes, shirt, and cap were pink.

"Oh yeah, it's … really… something" they said in unison.

"Good. I've been working on it for three days. Let me tell you girls how we met."

The boys stayed behind the girls as they walked to the Shoe Store. They weren't close enough to hear everything they said, but they were close enough to hear bits and pieces and the laughter. Rin made sure no one was around when she looked and paid for the shoes for her outfit tonight. When Rin and her friends left the store they said good bye to Kikyou and Kouga and that's where they depart at. On their way outside, they stopped at the Pet World store and looking at the puppies. Rin wanted the Miniature princher (I'm not sure if it's princer or princher, but I do know it start with a "p". I can't remember if the puppy was black and brown or just plain brown) and she also wanted the Siberian husky. She couldn't afford them because they were worth over a hundred dollars. They left the store and went to Inuyasha's van. As they were leaving the mall parking lot, Kohaku and his brothers were going inside the mall parking lot.

At The Girl's House

"Hurry up and don't take too long." Inuyasha said as he was turning around to look at the girls.

"We will." Kagome said as she was standing at the van's door way and then she closed it.

"How are you holding up Miroku?"

"Not so good man. I don't know how much longer I can hold out man. I don't know how long I can keep myself from flirting with other girls, groping other girls, and telling other girls to bear my child in front of Sango. I don't think she even notice." He said while looking down at the floor with disappointment in voice and sadness on his face.

"I have a feeling that there will be a day that we'll be brave enough to ask them out and a feeling that Sango knows." He said while putting a hand on Miroku's shoulder.

The girls came running out of the house. Rin locked the door and then raned to the van. She hoped inside of the van and then they sped off.

At The Boy's House

"Why don't you girls go to the entertainment room (A/N: AKA the basement) and wait for the boys while they clean their room and do their chores." Mrs. Higorashi said from the kitchen.

As they were on their way to the entertainment room, something that was going on in the kitchen caught their eye. Mrs. Higorashi was scramming about the kitchen cooking a lot of food and they were all over the kitchen.

"What are all the pies, cupcakes, and cookies for Mrs. Higorashi?" Rin asked while she was looking all over the kitchen.

"It's for the bake sale tomorrow." She said while looking up from what she was doing. She walked to the door and stood there. "Now, I don't want anyone near or in the kitchen while I'm preparing so go to the entertainment room." She step back and shut the door in their faces. (A/N: the kitchen door is a double door.)

The girls looked at one another with strange looks on their faces and then they turned around and went to the entertainment room. It was at the end of the hall.

The entertainment room had a place where you can sit at to watch a movie just like the theatres, had a snack bar, had a regular bar, had a place where you can make your own pizza and there was a table where you can sit and eat your pizza (A/N: AKA the sitting area), had restrooms, had a bathroom, and there's a double door with tinted windows and inside of it was an arcade. (A/N: Inuyaha and Miroku's parents are both millionaires.) They ate snacks and a large pepperoni pizza at the sitting area and they gossip while they ate. After that they went to the arcade area and played games. Two hours had done pass and before they had even noticed it Miroku and Inuyasha had came in. They played a few games with the girls and then they went to the theatre area and watched a really long movie.

At The Girl's House

"Sango are you going to help Rin get ready for her date tonight?" Kagome asked when she walked into Sango's room and she was sitting on her bed.

"No. I asked her earlier, but she kicked me out of her room and locked the door when I offered to help."

"What game are you playing with those cards?"

"Solitaire. I'm just bored while I'm waiting for Rin."

"Me too, you don't mind playing two hand solitaire do you? Where are Miroku and Inuyasha by the way?"

"No and just let me finish this hand up right quick. They're downstairs preparing the snacks."

During their third had at solitaire, Rin told them to go downstairs and wait for her. They finished up their hand of solitaire and did what Rin told them to do. They waited at the bottom pacing back and forth. Inuyasha and Miroku were still preparing the snacks in the kithen. They stopped pacing when they heard Rin coming down the stairs. Inuyasha and Miroku came running out of the kitchen. She stopped in the middle of the stairway.

"So, what do you guys think?" Rin asked as she turned around.

She was wearing a black short dress that came up above the knees a few inches, the strap of the dress was spaghetti string, the back of the dress was laced up like a shoe and it came halfway down her back, she had on black high heel shoes, she wore her silver diamond necklace, her hair was hanging but it was wavy, and her purse had a long strap so that when she put it on her shoulder it stops at her hip.

"You…"

"Look amazing." Kagome said finishing Sango's sentence.

"Yes, I agree." Inuyasha said nodding his head.

"What are you guys talking about? You look past amazing. You look HOT."

"Miroku," Sango said with a growl in her voice and a vein popping from the corner of her forhead. (A/N: You know how it is in an anime where someone is really mad, and they emphasizes where the vein is popping out at and that's how Sango is.)

Rin missed the last step as she was coming down the stairs and she twisted her ankle at that. Miroku caught her before she could hit the floor. The result of it wasn't pleasing. Miroku's arms were under Rin's arms and his hands was coping her breasts. They fitted in his hands perfectly and he wanted to squeeze them so badly, but he didn't do it because when he looked at Sango, she had a mixture of surprise and madness on her face. Rin was surprised at what she was seeing when she looked down at her breasts and then she looked at Sango and saw the same thing Miroku saw. They broke up out of the embrace as quickly as they could.

"Ow, my ankle. It hurts" Rin said as she reached down to touch her ankle.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked as he put his hand on her shoulders. He remembered how Sango had looked earlier and quickly took his hands off her shoulders.

"Yes, I'm okay."

Rin and Miroku stood there looking nervously waiting for Sango to say something. The door bell ranged and Kagome went to answer it, but Inuyasha stayed there to see what would happen.

"It's for you Rin, its Sesshomaru."

Rin left Miroku and Sango standing there in silence looking at one another. She stood at the door so that he could see how good she looked in what she was wearing. He was wearing a whit suit with white dress shoes and he had a white rose in his left shirt pocket. He stood there in surprised and speechless. He was admiring what Rin was wearing and she looked sexy. He wanted to skip the date and go straight to Make Out Point. (A/N: I thank my boyfriend for helping me to remember the name where teenagers make out at.) He just couldn't stop staring at her.

"Hello, Sesshomaru." Rin said as she snapped her fingers trying to bring him back to reality.

When he came to he blinked his eyes. "Are are are you ready?" He stammered. "You look sexy by the way."

"Yes and bye you guys."

At The Theatre

Sesshomaru bought the tickets. They were going to go and see The Brothers Grimm. He also paid for the food and drinks while Rin stood in line so that no one would take their place. He bought medium popcorn, one box of candy, and a medium drink so that they wouldn't spoil their dinner. He went and stood in line with Rin. 15 minutes later the man who is one of the ushers who takes people's tickets came. Rin had to tell him that she had two tickets for her and her date. They sat in the last row. After the movie was over they walked in a big crowd of people and went out the door to Sesshomaru's car.

"What did you think of the movie Rin? Did you have a favorite part?"

"It was awesome. I don't have a favorite part, but I did like the part where they mistake that man's daughter for a boy. "Where are we going next?"

"Golden Corral or do you want to go somewhere else?"

"No, no it's fine."

At Golden Corral

"Table for Mr. Kawusaki and date," Sesshomaru said to the receptionist.

"Who is this sexy lady Sesshomaru?"

Rin blushed as she looked down at the floor.

"My date and her name is Rin. This is my childhood friend Naraku."

"Please to meet you." Naraku said as he held out his.

"Please to meet you too." Rin said as she took hold of his hand and shook it.

"Follow me to your table."

They sat at a table that was in the middle of the room. There was a sign on the table and it read reserved. Rin was impressed that Sesshomaru saved them a table. Sesshomaru pulled out a Rin's seat for her and she took the offer and then he went to sit down in his seat.

"Would you like to order?"

"No. We'll call a waiter we're ready."

Naraku bowed and went back to his desk to escort the other quests.

"You can order anything you want Rin. I got the money for it."

"Okay."

She looked over her menu again before she decided what she wanted. Then she came up with a decision.

"I made up my mind now."

"Good. Waiter," Sesshomaru said as he raised a hand.

"Are you ready to order sir?"

"Yes, you go first Rin."

"I would like a steak, well done but I want it to be juicy as well. I also want a side of mash potatoes with gravy, three biscuits, corn with butter on it, and green beans."

"I want two lobsters and what do you want for dessert Rin?"

"Um, peach pie."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

The waiter took their menus and went through the kitchen door.

"Why did you ask me on a date?"

"Because you was the only girl that wasn't trying to go out with me and it was love at first sight."

"Oh," Rin said as she blushed. She looked down at the table to hide that she was blushing.

Sesshomaru started to blush a little himself and he let out a little chuckle.

A couple of minutes later the waiter came with their order. They sat there and ate while they told one another about him/herself. They left a tip when they got up and left.

At Rin's House

Sesshomaru got out of the car and opened the door for Rin. He walked her to the door. They stood at the doorway facing each other.

"Thank you for asking me out on a date and I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. You don't mind giving me a kiss good night?"

"No, I don't mind."

They leaned in slowly and they landed the kiss softly. They pressed their lips together a little harder. Sesshomaru trail his tongue along Rin's lips letting her know that he want his tongue in her mouth. Rin opened her mouth to invite his tongue into her mouth. Their tongue danced together for a little while. Then they closed their lips to seal the kiss with another deep kiss with their lips pressing against one another. Then they pulled away.

"You're a very good kisser Sesshomaru."

"So are you Rin."

They both blushed. They stood there for a little while not knowing what to do next.

"Are you going to give me a hug before you go?" Rin asked to brake up the silence.

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

They gave one another a hug. They said good night and Rin went inside the house. She leaned against the door putting her hand on her chest and letting out a deep sigh. "I'm in love."


	8. Chapter 8

I just want to say that if you didn't read chap. 7 yet, I want you to go back and read it. I deleted the important message off of there and put down the real chapter. My cat is getting on my nerves. She's in here running around and playing with anything that is off interest. I hope she doesn't wake up my boyfriend, and if I keep typing so loud I'll wake him up. Too late I woke him up when I through my flip flaps at the cat lol. He went back to sleep. It's just two days away from Christmas. Sorry about yapping about myself. Let's get on with the story shall we.

**Chapter 8**

Sango and Kagome came running towards Rin with excitement on their faces.

"Girl, you had Sango and I worrying about you. This is your first time coming home this late from a date. Don't you know it's after midnight? Tell us how the date went."

"Yeah, tell us how it went and don't leave out any details." Sango said this as Kagome and her were leading Rin to the sofa.

"I didn't know it was after midnight. I'm sorry. Now that's out the way, let me tell you about the date."

Inuyasha got up off the sofa and grabbed his jacket. "Well Miroku, I guess that's our cue to leave."

As Miroku was getting off the sofa, he grabbed his jacket and said, "Yeah, let's go."

"Bye girls," They said in unison.

As Miroku shut the door, Rin was going on about her date with Sesshomaru. Sango and Kagome were sitting there, Sango on the right and Kagome on the left. They was facing her and eating popcorn while they listened with entertainment. Sango turned off the movie so that they could hear her better.

Sesshomaru's House

As soon as Sesshomaru opened the front door someone through something at him. He ducked in time. "What's wrong with you Kagura?"

"Because of you being out this late, I had to lie to your parents and I'm late meeting my friends at the mall. We were suppose to leave at 11:30 remember? We're going out of town." Kagura said with anger in her voice as she was walking back and forth and looking at him once in a while.

"First thing first, be still. Now, I didn't know I was going to be out this late. I forgot you were supposed to be leaving at that time. What did you tell my parents and where's my daughter?"

"Knew you'd forget, I told your parents that you was cooking dinner and didn't want to be disturbed. She's in her bedroom asleep and she asked about you."

"You're lucky they called at dinnertime. I'm sorry cousin. I'll make it up to you one day. Now get your jacket and go and meet your friends."

She took her jacket from him and was on her way the door. She stopped in front of the door and turned around. "I forgot to tell you that your parents are running late because your dad at to stop at Burger King on the way home. Don't worry I deleted the message. I know you."

"That's my dad always stopping somewhere on the way home. Like I always say, you know me too good. Bye and good night."

"Bye and good night."

He shut the door and locked it. He went upstairs to his daughter's bedroom. She was still asleep when he opened the door. He went in and kissed her good night and tucked her in. "Sweet dreams my little angel." He looked back at her as he was closing the door. He closed the door shut and went to his room. (A/N: His daughter and his bedroom are right next to one another.) He was tired and exhausted. He thought about Rin as he took a warm shower. He thought about the way she looked, the way he loves the sound of her voice, and he thought about there kiss. He was thinking of those same thoughts as he was getting ready to go to bed and when he went to sleep.

At School

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Rin were walking from the student parking lot to the back door of the school house. When they got to the door there was a sign on it. It read: Sorry for the inconvience, but the auditorium will be closed for rehearsal today. The props for the play tonight weren't made. It's rescheduled for Saturday of next week at 8:30 pm and the rehearsal is on Friday at 9:00 am.

"Why didn't Kikyou tell us this?" Kagome asked as she was turning around to face her friends.

"Don't know and that's what I want to know too. Both of us are in charge of the play." Rin said looking confused and she hunched her shoulders as well. "I'm the director and she's my assistance. I specifically told her that if something like this happens and she finds out about it, to come to me and tell me even if she thinks I know about it or not. I think she got back at me for seeing me at the movies last with Sesshomaru."

"You saw Kikyou at the movies last night?" Inuyasha said making Rin making come out of her thoughts to look up at him.

"Yes I did. She gave me a mean dirty look when I told her that I was there on a date with Sesshomaru. When I told her that, she just walked away."

"I think she's jealous of you." Sango said as she stepped a little bit closer to Rin.

"I think she didn't tell you because it's pay or something for going out with Sesshomaru last night. She wants us to look like fools by being the only ones here. She didn't tell us either because we're your friends and she wants us to suffer as well. It's just a hunch." Miroku said to put his opinion in the matter. When he looked at his friends, they had a surprised look on their faces.

"That was a pretty good hunch Miroku." Rin said as she was walking towards him.

They continued to talk.

At Inuyasha and Miroku's House

They stayed in the area in front of the front door. Inuyasha went to the entertainment room to get his nieces and nephews. Miroku stayed where the girls were. About five minutes later Inuyasha came out of the entertainment room with three little girls and four little boys running ahead of him. Inuyasha had them stand in a straight line facing the girls and he had them standing from youngest to oldest. "Let me introduce you girls to my nieces and nephews. This is Amy, Brianna, Kim, Danny, Zack, Vinny, and Yawncy."

Then it was Miroku's turn. "Let me introduce my nieces and nephews to the girls. This is Rin, Kagome, and Sango. They are Inuyasha and I friends."

"Nice to meet you," they said in unison as they shook hands.

"How are they related to Miroku and you Inuyasha?" Rin asked as she shooked Vinny's hand and looked at Inuyasha.

"Well, by our sister. Actually, half-sister, but our parents raised her ever since she was a baby. We never told you guys about her because we never see her that much anymore since she moved back to America, and that we never thought that there would be a day we would have to tell you guys. Her husband and she are going to another country and she wants the kids to be here. They'll be here for about three to a month."

Rin looked back at her sisters to get the okay from them and she did. She looked back at Inuyasha and said, "That's good enough for us. Let's go."

The girls said good bye and the others said see you later to Mr. and Mrs. Higorashi, and then they headed out the front door.

At The Park

The five friends sat on the bench while they watch the kids play. They gossip about kids that go to their school and the rumors they heard. After a while, the girls decided to go for a jog. On Rin's third lap around the tracks, someone had snatched her behind the bushes. She wanted to scream but she couldn't because that person's hand was over her mouth. When she turned around to see who it was, she couldn't believe who she was seeing. She just stood there in shock, facing Kohaku.

"I finally got a chance to talk to you Rin."

"W-w-w-w-what do you want?" She stammered with nerviness in her voice.

"I want you to take me back."

"Why? You're the one who broke up with me."

"I know and I regret doing that. I miss you Rin. I can't stop thinking about you, I'm failing my classes because my mind is always on you, and I cry myself to sleep regretting to ever break up with you. Now I realize how much I love you, and even for the small things. I'm not going to leave you alone and I'm not going to stop trying to get you back, until you want to go back with me. I've changed Rin"

"I'm flattered that you told me how you still feel about me, but I can't go back with you. I've found someone else. It's hard for me to believe that you've changed. I got to get back to my friends. I will think about what you said though." As she was turning around getting ready to run back on the tracks again and meet her friends, she waved good bye and said, "See you later."

Her friends were waiting in front of a bench looking down the tracks for her. When they finally saw her, they waved at her. Kagome met her halfway.

"What took you so long? You weren't that far behind when we last saw you."

As she was getting ready to answer her sister, her other friends came as well. (A/N: I don't know if I mentioned this or not, but Rin and her sisters are like friends.) "I know and Kohaku dragged me behind some bushes."

They gasped in surprised when they heard her say that. They knew how hard she's been trying to avoid him these past few days.

"What did he want?" Sango asked as she looked from Inuyasha to Miroku to Kagome and then to Rin.

"He wanted me to go back with him."

"And what did you say?"

"What did you think I told him Sango? I told him no and that I'll think about it."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know. And if you could …"

To keep Sango from saying what she was about to say, Inuyasha put his arm in front of the sisters and said, "Let's go sit back down at the bench and check back on my nieces and nephews."

"No thanks." Rin said as she looked away from Sango to Inuyasha. "I'm going over there to talk to Shippo.

"Yeah, and I'm going to go and get our drinks."

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Miroku stood there as they watched the two sisters walk away in their own directions.

At Sam and Sammy's House

They took the kids to their friend's birthday party. They were the chaperones as well because there were too many kids there for the other two adults that were already there. Both Rin and Sango stood in one stop away from each to watch the kids, Sango stood on the left and Rin stood on the right.

"So, Kagome, why are they still made at each other?" Miroku asked as he looked away from the two sisters to Kagome.

"Sango and I always argue with Rin about keep all that frustration and all her feelings inside of her. All she does is let it build and build and it's making her hair shed. She gets mad at us for telling the truth. The best thing to do right now is to not let them two cross one another's path."

"Oh, I see and why shouldn't we let them cross one another's path?"

"You don't want to witness what happens when they do because Sango and her always argue about that and you want to trust me on that."

Inuyasha heard all what he wanted to hear and decided to say something. "That's enough chitter chatter. Now let spread out and chaperone."

They did just that. They made sure that Sango and Rin didn't cross one another's path. When it came to the part for the birthday girl and boy to decide what's their favorite place and they (A/N: The adults of course) would take them there. They picked the theatre and that's where they went.

At The Theatre

Miroku, Kagome, and Inuyasha sat with the kids and the other two adults (A/N: The birthday boy and girl's parents) in the first three front rows. Rin and Sango were still mad at one another. Rin sat in one of the middle rows and Sango sat in the last back row. It's a very good thing that the kids really like the movie they're seeing. If they didn't Rin and Sango would be needed to sit where their friends are sitting. After the movie was over, everybody had to go home. They had to stand in front of the theatre and wait for the other kids ride home to show up. After that, everybody else left.

"INUYASHA," Kagome shouted as she was running towards him.

Inuyasha turned around to see who was shouting his name. He saw that it was Kagome and raned to meet her halfway. "What do you want?"

"Tell your parents that we're going to take a rain check on the dinner she invited us to. Rin and Sango are still mad at each other. All they want is to go home and watch TV in their room. I have to be there and make sure nothing gets out of hand."

"Okay, I'll tell them and good night."

Then they went their separate ways. Kagome and her sister took a cab home. When they got home Sango and Rin raned up to their room and shut their door. Kagome sat in the living room on the sofa and watched cable.

This is going to be the last chapter I post for this month. I decided to take a Christmas and New Year's break from all of the writing. Sometime in January I'll post up the other chapters I've been working on. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I got to go, so write to you guys later.


	9. Chapter 9

I was reading Highschool Ramblings of a Hentai a few minutes ago and I realized something. Kagome's mom's last name is almost spelled the same as Inuyasha and Miroku's parent's last name. Her mom's last name is Higurashi and their parent's last name is Higorashi. I'm just realizing it when I was reading the story in chapter 21. Since I'm writing this let me go on with the story. What you all been waiting for, I hope. This chapter will have lemons in it. I'm not going to tell you when it get there and I'm sorry, but if you don't want to read it just skip it or just skip this chapter in all. I just want to say that I've started on this chapter on Christmas day. Hope you guys like this chapter. Well, on with the story.

**Chapter 9**

Five days later (Thursday)

"Can you fill me in on everything Kagome?" Rin asked as she was struggling to get up from the back seat.

"Mom and dad left on the third day which was Monday during lunch time. They could only afford a plane ticket halfway back home and a bus ticket the rest of the way back home today. We were supposed to pick them up at 4 o'clock and we're 15 minutes late." Kagome said as she was swerving to avoid hitting the other vehicles and to go around them. "Is that enough information for you?"

"Yes it is."

"Good, now sit down and stay down."

Sango saw that her sister didn't see the truck in front of them and she screamed, "WATCH OUT."

Kagome turned around really fast and avoid hitting the truck by an inch and she came to a halt on the side of the road. She was looking really angry when she turned around to look at Rin and her head looked like a demon. (A/N: This is the best way I can explain it. On one of Zatch Bell's trading card game, there's a card called Kiyo's Anger. That's how Kagome looks without the standing up part and Sango and Rin looking like that.) Sango and Rin slouched down to the floor board. As Kagome was getting back on the road she said, "Sango, call mom and dad and tell them we're on our way."

Sango did just that and after she did that, Rin and her stayed on the floorboard the rest of the way to the bus station. When they was half way there, Sango and Rin got up from the floor board and sat in their seat. There parents were standing out there looking for them. They had mean looks on their faces. They hopped out the car together to help their parents out.

"What's wrong? Why are you two looking at me like that?" Kagome asked when she stood still in front of her parents.

"You were rushing through traffic weren't you? We could tell how Sango was talking on the phone." Mrs. Higurashi said as she was looking upset and mad and with anger in her voice.

"Yes, I was."

"There was something else that let us know that you were rushing there traffic." Mr. Higurashi added. He was looking and sounding just like his wife, but with a little bit more anger in his voice. "A friend of ours called us and told us what you did. The truck you almost hit was our friend in that truck. That's the reason we're mad with you."

"Let me ex …"

"NO," Mrs. Higurashi shouted as she pointed a finger at her daughter. "Let's put the bags in the car and discuss the rest of the problem at home." She said as she was looking at her other two daughters and her husband.

At the Higurashi's House

Kagome growled as she left storming out of the kitchen. She was fuming with anger as she stumped hard going up the stairs to her room. Sango and Rin hugged their heads down and walked up the stairs slowly as they went to their room. Mrs. Higurashi was so tired that she sat down in a chair at the table with her hands rubbing her temples. "You think we did the right thing honey?"

"Yes, of course we did the right thing sweet hear." He said as he put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good, let's start cooking dinner."

Meanwhile

"Daddy, you're home." Ayame said as she was running towards her dad to give him a hug. "What took you so long?"

"Hi honey. Daddy had to stay after school to finish up a test."

"I'm ready to go to the park."

"Okay, just let me go put my things in my room and grab myself something to snack on."

He went to his room and did what he had to do and then he went downstairs and met his daughter in the kitchen. She already had their sandwiches and drink ready with the help of her grandma. After their snack they left and went to the park.

Mean while at the Higorashi's House

As soon as Miroku and Inuyasha were halfway up the stairs their mom had called their name. They turned around to face her.

"But mom," they said in unison.

"No buts. Now your dad and I need your help today. We have to clean the house and fix up a room for your nieces and nephews. Now go do what you have to do and meet your dad, nieces, nephews, and me in the living room in about 15 minutes."

"Okay," they said in unison and went up the stairs to their room slowly as they slouched.

**Night Time**

At The Higurashi's House

"COME AND EAT YOUR DINNER GIRLS," Mrs. Higurashi shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

The girls came running down the stairs and they almost knocked their mom down. They didn't waste any time when they sat down to eat.

"I see that you girls miss your dad's and me cooking." She said as she was walking into the kitchen.

"You have no idea," they said in unison.

"Your mom and I had a surprise for you girls today, but seeming what happened earlier when you girls were in the car."

"We decided to wait till you get off your punishment to get you girls your surprise." Mrs. Higurashi said finishing up her husband's sentence.

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison, while looking from their mom to their dad and down at their plates.

The girls told their parents what they did while they were on vacation and vise versa with the parents, while they ate dinner.

Mean while

Mrs. Kawusaki saw her son sitting at his desk doing his homework as she passed by his door. She came back and stood there for a few seconds wondering why he was still here. "Honey, weren't you suppose to pick up that Rin girl and her sisters tonight and bring them over here to have dinner with us?"

"Yes, but they're on punishment right now." He said as he was still looking down at his homework.

"Really, for how long?"

"Sango and Rin are on punishment for a week and a half and Kagome, for three weeks and they're not allowed to go anywhere when they're on punishment."

The Next Day at School during Lunch

"So you must be really bummed Kagome." Miroku said as he looked at Kagome while taking a bite of his sandwich.

"What, bummed, it's not even closed. I'm furious."

"What's to be so furious about being punished? It's the same as being grounded right?"

"Don't know really. When we get punished for something we did, we have to do a lot of chores, and stuff. Like for instance, when we get out of school, our mom or dad will be there to pick us up and take us right home. Once we get through with our homework, we have to do whatever our parents tell us. Like, cleaning up the house inside out, doing yard work, and cleaning out the car. We can't even leave the house at all, until our punishment is over."

"Really," Inuyasha said as he was about to take a bit out of his sandwich.

"Really," Rin and Sango said in unison.

"In this case, for what we did when we were on our way to pick up our parents from the bus station. Our punishment is twice as much work." Rin said as she was looking from Inuyasha to Miroku. "When one of our parents leave the house to go somewhere, one of them stay there to make sure we don't leave the house, and while we're on punishment, the windows and doors are locked."

Saturday

Mean while at School for the Play

They were about at the end of the play. The name of the play is Eight Crazy Nights. Rin was keeping an eye on the play while she was behind stage. Her two sisters and friends were in the play doing their part. They were getting ready to sing the song that Rin hoped everyone knew their parts.

Miroku: "My life was simply going nowhere,

Then a tiny man rushed to my side.

He should have gotten a big thank you.

Instead he got a port a potty ride.

I was such a shiiiithead.

But he never given up on me,

Until I told him he was uuuseless,

And his sister was freaky."

Inuyasha: "Once we were watching Sunday footballlll.

A fuzzy screen was all we could seeeee.

Whitey came over with a hanger.

He spent the rest of the game on the top of the tv.

When the lightning struck himmmm,

He let out a wicked loud yell.

We just turned up the volummmme,

And ignored the burning smell,

We should all rot in hellll."

Kagura: "I went to high school with Whitey.

As a joke I told him to meet me at the prom.

When he got there,

I told him,

I can't believe you thought I was serious.

He raned home crying,

And slow dance with his mom."

Miroku: "What a stricken blowwwww to Whiiiiiteyyyyy.

I bet you wish you could take it back." Kagura shook her head as Miroku said that.

Kagome: "How could you all be so rude to Whitey?

Sounds like to me,

You all were on crack.

Kohaku: "Huh"

Sango: "Tonight Whitey was counting on this town, (Inuyasha came up behind her as she said this.)

To show that we carrrrred,

But when the first time he needed us the most,

We weren't thereeee."

Bankotsu: "And on Christmas Eve,

And the last night of Hanukkahhhhhhh."

Kaede: "Bum, bitty, bitty, bitty, bum, bum." She said this as she was doing the Jewish dance.

Kagome: "Bum, bitty, bitty, bitty, bum, bum." She said this as she was joining in on the Jewish dance and walking towards Kaede. They continued to say this as they did the dance, but it was short. (A/N: If you saw this movie before, you know what I'm talking about.)

Everybody that was there on the stage joined in on the song and dance.

When the play was over, everybody came up onto the stage, including Rin and Kikyou. They got a standing ovation and everybody in the crowd threw roses at them. After that, everybody did what they had to do, before they went to whoever brought them there. Rin and her sisters meet up with their parents outside at the car. Their parents had parked close to the exit, so that they could see them when they came out. Their parents gave them a hug as they praised them on a good play.

"Rin, why did you give Kagome and Kaede a male role?" Mrs. Higurashi asked after she gave Rin a hug.

"They was the only who had auditioned for a part that were left, and those two role were the only ones that were left and they wanted to be in the play."

"Oh, okay. Your dad and I would take you girls to a celebration dinner, but you all are still on punishment. So, we're going to wait till the punishment is over. Let's get in the car n go home."

Twelve Days Later

Sesshomaru and his daughter were starting to get impatient waiting for Rin. Sesshomaru sat on the bench keeping a lookout for Rin, while his daughter feed the birds. When he looked back to the right, he saw Rin coming up the path jogging. As he got up, his daughter was finishing feeding the birds. He gave Rin a hug and kissed her on the cheek. "What took you so?"

"My dad was late coming home from work."

"Oh, okay. Well, any who. This is my little sister Ayame and Ayame this is my girlfriend Rin."

Rin looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. When she looked down at Ayame the expression on her face changed, "nice to meet you Ayame." She said with a smile on her face as she shook Ayame's hand.

Ayame looked up at Rin with a smile on her face and she shooked Rin's hand as she said, "Nice to meet you too."

"Let's go girls and find our spot to have our picnic."

Rin was dressed for Sesshomaru and his daughter's evening picnic. Rin was wearing a white dress with yellow flowers on it, her shoes were white tennis shoes, and she had her hair in a pony tail and it was tied with a white ribbon with yellow flowers on it. Ayame was wearing blue overall shorts with a white shirt, she was wearing blue tennis shoes with white socks, and she had pigtails, the left one was tied with a blue twister and the right one was tied with a white twister. Sesshomaru was wearing blue jeans pants; he was wearing black, gray, and white sketchers, he was wearing a black shirt with white writings that said, "You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because you're ugly," and his hair was left hanging.

Ayame went off playing not that far away, while Sesshomaru and Rin fixed up the picinic spot.

"Why did you say that I'm your girlfriend?" She said as she was unfolding the blanket.

"Why shouldn't I? We've been talking for 10 days now." He said as he was putting down the basket.

"Oh, I see. Don't know why you shouldn't." She said as she was laying out the blanket.

"You do want to be my girlfriend don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"Good, girlfriend and boyfriend we are then." He said as he walked towards Rin. He planted a soft kiss on her lips.

After that, they went back to getting the picnic ready. After that, Sesshomaru called his daughter that everything was ready. They sat down and enjoyed their picnic.

At nighttime at the Kawusaki's House

Rin meet Mrs. and Mr. Kawusaki had but it was short. They'll make it longer when the next time they meet, because they had to take their granddaughter out to a movie and dinner tonight. They were going to be out late. They said good bye to Rin and Sesshomaru after the introduction and they were left all alone. Sesshomaru decided to take Rin to his room so that they could talk.

"Isn't graduation after next week?" She said as she was sitting down at the foot of Sesshomaru's bed. "I hope my plan works." She thought.

"Yes, it is. Which reminds me, do you want to be my date for the prom next week?" He said as he was putting the DVD inside the DVD player.

"Yes, my plan worked. He asked me. I'm the happiest woman on the entire planet." She thought.

"Well, don't you?" He said as he was looking for the play button and the remote.

"Yes, I do."

"Good," he said as he turned around to look at Rin. "Till then, you should be preparing and the movie is ready."

They sat there looking at the movie and about halfway through it, Sesshomaru wanted to ask Rin a question that been bothering him. "I love you. Do you love me Rin?"

She frozed with wide eyes and she started to shake a little. "Why did he have to ask me this now? Of course I love him, but how should I tell him." She thought.

"I loved you since the first time I saw you and ever since then, I could never stop thinking about you. You were on my mind 24/7. I feel that you feel the same way. Don't you? "

"Of course I do. I even think about you when I fall asleep and of course I love you." She saw him looking at her from the corner of her eye.

They stopped looking at the movie and started looking at one another. They got lost in one another's eyes and started kissing. While they were kissing, Sesshomaru got up and stood in front of Rin. "Scoot up on the bed and lay on the pillows."

"Mmmhmmm," She said and then she did just that.

Rin was laying there with her mouth partly open letting Sesshomaru know that she want his tongue in her mouth. He laid on top of her accepting her invitation. While their tongues dance inside one another's mouth, they started rubbing all over one another. He stopped kissing her and he just stared at her and she stared back at him looking puzzled. Rin sat up when Sesshomaru sat up. "If you want Rin, you can undress me and vise versa."

She started to blush so she looked down at the bed. "Ok then, I'll go first since you was the first one to say I love you."

She started to undress him and not once did she looked at him because she felt too embarrass. When she took off his underwear she looked down at his feet so that she could save it for last when she's get through undressing him. When she was through, she was shocked at what she was seeing. She jumped back real fast right up against the head board. (A/N: You know how it is in an anime when someone is surprised at what he/she sees, he/she will jump back real fast.) "He looks like a god and his dick size is unbelievable." She thought.

"What? What is it?"

She looked down at him and back up him signaling the problem.

"Oh, that. Is it too big for you?"

"I'll say. I never had one that big before." She said with big eyes and as she raised her eyebrows while she kept her eyes on his dick.

"So, that means you don't want to do this?" He said while he lowered his head and with disappointment in his voice.

"No, it's just that it's too big for me, but I do want to give it a try." She crawled toward Sessshomaru and when she reached him, she got on her knees and lift up his head. "Now, it's your turn to undress me."

He smiled with a big grin on his face and he turned her around started undressing her from behind. When he was through, he turned her around to admire her. He stopped breathing and just started at her for a couple of seconds. When he looked at her face, he started back breathing. "She looks like a goddess." He thought. "Lay back down."

She did just that, and he kissed her on the lips and then he trailed his kisses all the way down to her clit. He went to your tits. He sucked on her right tit, while he played with the other one with his fingers. Rin let out of a light moan. After that, he used his right index finger to play with her nipple and same with the other one. Rin let out a moan, but a little bit louder than the other one. He sucked on her right nipple and then he played with it with his tongue. Rin moaned and then she let out a sigh at the end. He grabbed her nipple between his teeth, but ever so lightly. She breathed in deeply, "mmmmm", felt a tingling sensation down between her legs and a little bit of wetness. Then he pulled it lightly and then let go. "Unaah."

"You look beautiful." He said as he rubbed lightly with his hand from between her breast to her stomach.

She shivered a little as she blushed. She let out a nerves sound as she chuckled a little, but lightly.

He went down to her pussy and started sucking on her clit, as he used two fingers to finger her. She opens her mouth and sucked in some air. He licked her clit as he continued to finger her. He sucked on it some more and then he pulled it hard, but not too hard. He kept on fingering her. The more he fingered her, the harder and faster he went. Rin moan and screamed louder with every stroke. "I'm about to cum," she said with a little squeak in her voice. He bent down and started sucking and licking on her clit. Rin felt herself getting wetter and hotter. He kept playing with her clit and fingering her harder until he had her cum all over his fingers. He took out his fingers and sucked them. Rin looked away when he did that. He went back down to her pussy and licked her clean.

He laid down on his back and turned his head to the right and said, "Now it's your turn to make me cum."

"Okay, I'll do my best."

She got between his legs and started kissing him from his neck and down to his nipples. She flicked both of his nipples with her tongue and then her forefingers. Then she sucked on both of them and let them pop out her mouth when she could pull as far as she could. Sesshomaru had a sly smile on his face when she did that. Then she trailed her kiss from the middle of his chest to the tip of his dick. Then she put as much of his dick inside her mouth and she started going up and down. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sunk his head into the pillow some as he sucked in some air. When she came up on his dick the seventh time, she sucked on it hard and it popped out of her mouth when she reached the tip. She went back to sucking on his dick as she went up and down. As Rin was doing that, Sesshomaru felt a shiver and he shook every time. "Oooooooohhhhh," he said as he rolled his eyes to the back of his head as he laid his head back down on the pillow as he was shaking. Then she used her right hand to jack him off as she went up and down on his dick. As she came up on her last suck, she sucked him real hard, making his head come up off the pillow as he started to shake. She started jacking him off. The more he moaned, the faster she went. "I'm about to cum," he said with a struggling voice. She put her mouth on the tip of his dick as she continued to jack him off. When she felt him jerk, she went a little bit faster and she sucked on his head like she was sucking on a bottle. He gripped the covers in both his hands and lifted up off the bed a little and it seem like he was having a mild seizure.

When he nut in her mouth, she sucked a little bit harder on his head while she pulled up on his dick.

She sat up and put her hand over her mouth. "Well, I've always wanted to do this, so here goes." She thought to herself. Then she swallowed with a gulp. "It taste kind of sour, but it alright." She said with a nasty confused look on her face.

"Why you swallowed?" He asked as he was sitting up.

"I've always wanted to try it."

He smiled and then he kissed her. When he pulled away, he tilted his he a little to the right and his eyes followed as well. "Don't worry, I'll be careful."

Rin laid down on the bed with her legs open. She was so nervous that she was starting to shake. She decided to think about how beautiful he looks naked to take her mind off it. Then she felt his rock hard dick going inside her pussy. "Mmmmm," she said with a painful look on her face, but it felt pleasing a little at the same time.

He stopped, looked at her, and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Mmmhmmm. It just hurts, but keep going. I can deal with it." She said as she was looking at him.

"Alright," he said as he looked back down at her pussy. "Here goes."

She sucked in some as he put the rest of his dick inside of her. Every now and then she had a painful look on her face when he did. "It feels like he's of my stomach." She thought.

"Mmmm, you feel so hot."

She just smiled.

He started off with slow stokes. She moaned and made other noises, some were painful and some weren't. Every now and then he'll sit up while he's still going in and out of Rin and play with her clit. The hotter and wetter she got and the more noises she made, he got the urge to go faster and harder. As he was going in and out of her with fast strokes the harder she grabbed his hand. After a while, the pain she was feeling turned to pleasures. Sesshomaru took hold of Rin's side and lifted her up some, half of her back still lying on the bed. Once he had her settled, he started going back faster and harder. Rin took hold of the covers and moaned and screamed louder. When she told him she was about to cum, he let her go and put his hands down on the pillows and kept going harder and faster and while he did, Rin grind against him every now and then. She stuck her nails deep into his back as she was about to cum and she said, "Oh my…"

"You… feel… so… good," he said as he was trying to catch his breath.

They both screamed in ecstasy as they both cum at the same time. When they did, Rin felt his dick jumping as he was nutting. They just laid there while they caught their breaths and they were sweating.

Mean while at the Higurashi's House

Mrs. Higurashi was pacing back and fort in the living room wondering where her daughter was.

"Will you please go pace somewhere else honey." Mr. Higurashi said as he was trying to look at the football game every time his wife got in his way.

"No I can't. Where can Rin be?" She asked as she unfolded her arms as she looked at her husband.

"She said that she'll be with that guy Sesshomaru all day and that she'll call us when she's ready."

Mrs. Higurashi plopped down on the sofa next to her husband and signed. "Did she say what time? It's 9:35 and she knows she should be here before her bedtime, which is at 11:00."

Mr. Higurashi was still looking at the game and was trying his best to hear it. "She didn't say what time she'll call. Now, don't worry and be quiet while I watch the game." He said as he was turning up the TV a little.

A few minutes later, the phone ringed. Mrs. Higurashi picked it up so fast on the first ring. "Hello. Yes. Where are you? Hold on while I find a pen and paper." She got up and went in the dinning room to get a pen and piece of paper out of her briefcase. She rushed back to the phone. "I'm back. Now repeat the address over again. Okay, got. Now be waiting outside when I come and on the way home, we're going to have a talk okay? Okay." She hung up the phone and grabbed the keys, "I'm going to go and get Rin." She said as she rushed out the door.

"Okay," he shouted before she shut the door.

Back at the Kawusaki's House

Rin and Sesshomaru were sitting outside on the swing. Rin leaned against Sesshomaru and he had his arm wrapped around her while he was pushing the swing with his foot. Rin looked up at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. "Thank you for waiting out here with me."

"You're welcome and I want to sit out here with my girl before she goes home." He said as he looked down at Rin. He rubbed her jaw lightly with his forefinger and then he looked back up to keep a lookout for her mom.

She cuddled herself some more onto his lap to get more comfortable. Some time had passed and then her mom showed up. Rin hoped up along with Sesshomaru and they kissed good night. Before Sesshomaru closed the front door, he waved good night to Rin and when her and her mom droved off, he shut the door. When Rin got home, she rushed right through the front door and ran to her room to go to sleep. Mrs. Higurashi walked to her room and watched TV while she waited for her husband to come to bed.

I just want to say that the song isn't mine and it doesn't belong to me. I want to thank my boyfriend for correcting me about the bum, bitty, bitty, bitty, bum, bum part in the song. I also want to say that I mesmerized that song because it's one of my favs on Eight Crazy Nights. I hope you guys like the lemon I put in here. It's my first time, so it might not be what you guys were expecting or anything. If you have any questions or ideas about it, please be kind enough to just let me know. If I confused anybody just let me know, because I sometimes forget what I wrote before every chapter. I try to make up for it by mentioning it in a future chapter. Like the one about Rin, Sango, and Kagome's parents coming home the first time. Anyways, I hope you guys had a good and fun Christmas and New Year and keep sending the reviews you guys. I want to know what you think. For the ones I do have, I want to say thank you and I appreciate them because it keeps me motivated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were walking down the hall to their lockers. Everybody was staring and whispering something about them. When they got to their lockers, Kouga and Bankotsu (A/N: Bankotsu is in high school as well. He's just short for his age and grade) were standing there waiting for them. They didn't pay them no mind, and just went on to opening up their lockers.

"Hi Rin," they said in unison.

"Hi. Hey, do you guys know want everybody is whispering about?"

"Yes, some are still talking about how sexy and hot you looked in what you were wearing about two weeks ago when you went on that date with Sesshomaru, and some are talking about seeing you at Sesshomaru's house last night." Bankotsu said as he looked from Kouga to Rin to the people passing by and to Rin. "Lee and his friends said that you were in Sesshomaru's house for a long time when you and he were there by yourselves and people are starting up rumors about it."

"What, they're still talking about that date I had with Sesshomaru?" She said this as her and her friends closed their lockers. "What kind of rumors are they saying?

"Yes." Kouga said as he looked from Rin to her friends and back to her. "We're not going to tell you. We're going to let you find out for yourself. We just came here to tell you that. Let's go Bankotsu."

Kouga left and Bankotsu told Rin bye and then he left to catch up with Kouga.

At the Higurashi's House

Sango and Kagome walked into Rin's room and she was getting ready for something.

"Where are you going?" asked Kagome as she was closing the door.

"I'm meeting Kohaku at his house. He's home all alone and he told me to dress up. What do you want?"

Kagome pushed Sango signaling that she should answer the question. "Well… um… can you tell us what really happened last night at Sesshomaru's house? We can't believe what people are saying."

"I don't care what people are saying. Why do you want to know?"

"Because," Kagome said as she came from behind Sango and got in front of her. "We're your sisters and we really want to know."

"So, ya'll are my sisters, so what. Why should I tell you guys?"

"You always tell us what happens when you're alone with a guy in his own house."

"This time, I'm not going to tell. I'm going to let Sango and you figure it out. What do you think happened? Think back when you two spied me, when I called him that night because I left something. Bye, I got to go." Rin grabbed her, and opened the door, while she hold the knob in her hand; she looked back at her sisters. "Think about it." Then she closed the door.

"Do you remember what she said on the phone that night Sango?"

"Yes, she told him that she left her bra and panties over his house and among other things." Sango pondered on that thought. The only time she doesn't put back on her bra and panties is when…" When she thought about that, it hit her.

As Sango looked up at Kagome with shock on her face, Kagome had the same look on her face. They were thinking about the same thing.

At Kohaku's House

Rin stood facing Kohauku's house thinking about why she's there again. "Boy it's a good thing he lives five houses away from me." She thought. She straightens herself up and walked up the path that led to the front door.

His house is a two story house with pretty green grass and a small garden on each side, on the right is where his mom grows flowers and the left is where she grows vegetables. There was a garage on the right side of the house and it was a big one. There was a basketball net above the garage door. The whole house is white and someone was painting some parts of the house brown. She stops examining the house and ring the door bell. After the third ring, Kohaku opened the door all dressed up himself. He was wearing black dress pants with a black dressing shirt to go with it and also a matching tie and shoes. He had combed his hair and put on some cologne. "I like what you're wearing Rin."

"Thanks."

She worn the same thing she had worn on her date with Sesshomaru. The only thing different is her hair, and she left it hanging, but it was straight and not wavy.

"Come on in."

She hesitated for a second and then she walked in.

I'm sorry that this chapter is short. I have some cleaning to do and I wanted to get this chapter out of the way. I promise the next chapter will be longer than this one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So, why am I here again?"

"Like I said, it's a surprise. He took hold of Rin's hand a led her to the stairs. "Now let's go up stairs to my room."

They went up stairs to his room. When they got to his door, they stopped and Kohaku turned Rin facing the door. He pulled out a blind fold and placed it over her eyes. "Now are you sure you can't see anything?" He said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes I'm sure. It's totally blackness and that's all I can see."

"Ok," he said as he opened the door. He got in front of her and took hold of her hands and led her to a table in the center of his room. "Now my mom and dad went to my brothers' banquet. I would've gone with them, but this is the only time I'll have time to do this. Now, stay right there." He pulled a chair from underneath the table and took Rin by the right hand and put her in front of the chair. He went behind the chair and put his hand on it. "Now, sit down." She did just that and he scoot her chair up to the table. He went to the other side of the table and sat down in his chair. "You can take off the blind fold now."

She took off the blind fold and couldn't believe what she saw. In front of both of them was a bowl with jambalaya in it, with the fork on the right side of the bowl, the glass of champagne on the left side, three candles set in the middle of the table. There was a big candle in the middle with one small candle on both side of it, but there spread out a little in a straight line. The champagne bottle is to the right of them, but it's between them and its a little bit closer to the end of the table in the center. The only light in the room is coming from the candles.

"What do you think? Did I do a good job at setting this up?"

"I think it's romantic and you did a great job at setting this up."

They started eating in silence. A couple of minutes later, Kohaku broke up the silence. "What is your answer to my question?"

"The answer is still no and I'm sorry. I found someone else and I love him. I really appreciate that you did this all for me, but I just can't get back with you. I have to get going."

"Wait," he said stopping her from leaving. "You don't want seconds?"

"Yes I'll have seconds."

Kohaku lean over to the right and picked up a big storage container with leftovers in it. He took Rin's plate and champagne glass from her and refilled both of them and handed them back to her when he was finished. A few minutes after she started eating, Kohaku decided to ask her a question.

"Please say yes. I'm about to lose my job and I'm doing poorly in school. My family is tired of me looking depressed. They hoped that this meal got you to take me back, and if it didn't they don't know what will." He started to cry. "I'm not going to give up on us. I'm going to keep doing this until you say yes."

She signed as she dropped the fork into the bowl. "Look, I will always love you, but I can't go back with you because every time I do think about going back with you, I remember all the bad things you did and say. I don't know if I can trust you on that. You say that you've change but I can't believe it." After she said that, she looked up at him.

"I did change. Please believe me." He started to cry badly this time. I love you more than anything in this world. You're my happiness. I can't think of ever living without you. My friends don't want to hang out with me half of the time because I'm always crying when I think about you. They're tired of me being sad around them, so they're avoiding me until I straighten up or get back with you." He sat there in a gaze thinking as he was crying, but he looked happy.

She felt sorry for him. "What am I doing? I can't stand to see or hear him going through all this trouble with work, school, family, and friends all because of me. I should say yes so that he can go back to feeling happy and doing good." She thought to herself. "Kohaku?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"You know what I want you to do."

She thought about it for a second. "Okay, my answer is yes, but you must not treat me the same way you treated me before. Okay?"

He had a smile on his face as he said, "Okay." He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll just have him think that I'm in a relationship with him, but I'm not. I can't break up with Sesshomaru. We've been going out for a week and four days. So, I'll stay in a relationship with him as well. If something goes wrong with either one, I'll break it off and choose the other." She thought to herself as he went down stairs to call his family and friends and tell them the great news. She went to the stairway a few minutes after he left. She heard laughter coming from down stairs. She stood there for a few minutes listening. "KOHAKU," she shouted.

"YEAH," he shouted back from down stair stairs in the living room.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO WITH THE FOOD AND CHAMPAGNE?"

"BRING IT DOWN HERE."

"OK."

She went back into the room and turned on the light and went to the table and blew out the candles and took hold of a bowl in her right hand and put the champagne bottle under her right arm and picked up the other bowl and carried it in her left hand. When she made it to the living room without spilling anything, Kohaku was just hanging up the phone. "Put them on the table over there and I'll go upstairs and take care of ever thing else. Don't go yet okay. It's only 5:30. I want us to watch a movie."

"It's not long is it? I have to be home before 9 o'clock. She said as she put the stuff on the table. Our parents are taking Sango and me to the movies to see Last Holiday."

"No, it's not that long. Who's going to be at the house with Kagome?"

"Our aunt is. She'll be off her punishment tomorrow. She turned around to face him and said, by the way, if you want to have time to see that movie, you might want to go on up stairs and do what you have to do."

"Okay and I'll be right back." He left around the corner and Rin heard his footsteps going fast up the stairs.

She sat down on the sofa and took off her shoes and put her knees up to her chest. She sat there thinking how long she can keep a relationship going between two guys and how to keep other people out of her business.

Kohaku came from around the corner with the champagne glasses between his fingers in his right hand and the storage container in his left hand. He put them down on the table and he broke Rin's thought when he said, "Get your feet off the sofa. My parents down like that when people do that." She did what he told her to do.

"What are we looking at?"

"You'll see," he said as he went over to the TV. He turned on the TV and the DVD player. He picked up the movie and popped it in.

"Why can't we watch it in your room?" As she said this, he was walking to the sofa.

"My parents came up with a new rule. He plopped down and turned to look at her and she looked at him. "The TV in the living room, we can only look at VHS and DVDs on it. The TV in our rooms, we can only look at cable on them."

"Oh, okay. I didn't know that."

"Now you do."

They turned away and started looking at the movie. When the menu came up, Rin was surprised to see what it was. "It's Save the Last Dance. I haven't seen this movie in months and it's one of my favorite movies."

"I know it's one of your favorites."

They looked at one another and blushed. They smiled as they looked away. They sat there in silence looking at the movie while they ate and drank.

At the Higurashi's House

Rin took her watch out of her purse to see what time it was, "its 8:30 and I have enough time to change."

"I told you that the movie wasn't going to take that long."

"Thank you for walking me home tonight. Well, I have to go inside and get ready."

He took hold of Rin's arm. "Aren't you going to give me a hug and kiss goodnight?"

She looked around with her eyes to make sure no one was spying on her. "Yes." She looked to the right as she came closer to him. She smiled and gave him a hug and kiss good night. She smiled at him one last time with a blush on her face, before she turned around and went into the house.

"It's about time you're home." Her mom said as she came out of the kitchen. "We're all dressed and ready and waiting for you."

"Don't you think you should change out of that dress and change into something else?" Her dad asked as he was getting off the sofa and Sango getting up after him.

"Yes sir," Rin answered with nerviness in her voice. Then she ran upstairs to change cloths. She went to her closet and opened it. "What to wear she thought?" She thought. She thought about what her mom, dad, and sister was wearing. Her mom was wearing blue jeans pants with a green shirt with Ziggy on it. Her dad was wearing blue jeans pants with a black shirt and Sango was wearing black pants with glitter and stars on it with a black shirt with glitter and big star in the middle of it. So, she grabbed a pants outfit out of her closet. She looked at it to make sure it was in good condition and it was. She got dressed fast. The only thing she left on when she went to Kohaku's house was the necklace. She wore blue jeans carpenter pants with a white shirt with Bugs Bunny popping out of a baseball field with a glove on his left hand trying to catch the ball and the word: Atlanta Braves was written on the bottom of it. She looked herself over in the mirror and then ran downstairs.

"Bout time sis, mom and dad are waiting outside in front of the house. We've got fifteen minutes left. Now, come on."

"Okay and where's auntie?"

"She's in the laundry room." Sango grabbed Rin by the hand. "Now let's go before we're late."

They ran outside as Rin closed the door behind her. They hopped in the van and sped off.

At the Theatre

"I want you girls to save our spots, while your dad and I pay for the refreshments." Mrs. Higurashi got up and said one more thing before she left. "Don't let anyone get our seats okay?"

Sango looked at her mom. "Don't worry, we're not going to let anyone ya'll seats. Now, go and get the refreshments before the line get long."

"Okay and it shouldn't take us long."

She left and Sango turned around and started staring at all of the people who was in there. "Soooo, do you see anyone in here who is familiar?"

Rin shot a quick glance at Sango and looked around the room to see if she did. "Um…let me see… no…" she touched Sango on the arm and said, "wait, I do see someone."

"Who?" Sango asked as she sat up and started searching trying to see what her sister saw.

"I'm not saying because he might her me." As she pointed, she said, "Right there."

Sango followed her finger. She opened her mouth in shock and her heart started racing at what she saw. She saw Miroku sitting with a girl she never saw before. They were sitting three rows ahead of them. They were having themselves such a jolly good time. (A/N: I know that sound corny, but it's the only thing I could think of.)

"Are you okay Sango?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm okay." She looked back at Miroku and that girl. "I wonder who she is." She thought to herself.

Their parent's came back in time with the refreshments as the movie was starting. While they were looking at the movie, Sango glanced at Miroku and that mysterious girl every now and then when something catches her eye when they do or say something. She was feeling hurt, angry, and jealous all at the same time. "Why I should be hurt? I don't have feelings for him." She said in a whisper.

"What did you say honey?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she kept an eye on the movie while she leaned to the left to hear her daughter more clearly.

"Huh. Oh nothing," She said as she waved it away.

Mrs. Higurashi sat back up and started watching the movie. When the movie was over she tried to keep up with them, but she lost them when they was walking down the pathway to the exit door and when her and her family was walking to the car. As she was opening the car door, she saw them going pass them and Miroku didn't shot her not one glace. "Have he given up on trying to go out with me?" She thought to herself.

"SANGO," Rin shouted as she snapped her fingers.

She came back to reality when Rin called her name. She got into the car and they left to go home. They didn't go out to eat because Mr. Higurashi was going to take them out to eat tomorrow.

At the Higurashi's House in Rin's Room

Rin sat on her bed as she brushed her damp hair as she watched Case Closed on TV. Sango and Kagome walked in as it was going off. Sango sat in front of her while Kagome sat to the right of her. "What do you want?"

"We figured out what happened at Sesshomaru's house yesterday." Sango said with a sly smile on her face. "But, I figured out everything because Kagome didn't remember what you talked about on the phone last night."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement. "Don't you want to know how she figured it out?"

"Yes, do tell me Sango."

"Alright," She turned around to face Rin completely and she sat in Indian style (A/N: You know how someone sits with their legs crossed). "First I thought about you said that you left your bra and panties over his house. I pondered on that thought for some time and then it hit me."

"That's when it hit me too."

They looked at Kagome and then they looked back at one another.

"Like I was saying, that's when it hit me. The only time you leave your bra and panties over a guy's house is when you're in a rush to leave. The only time you do that is when you have sex with him or whatever you want to call it."

"What, how did you know that?"

"You told us."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"And one more thing," Kagome said as she sat in Indian style. "You also told us the only time you do that is when it feels so good that you decide to stay a little bit longer than expected. Don't you remember what we told you to do?"

"I guess I told you guys more than I thought. No I don't."

"Do it on a day you don't have to do something right after you have sex with the guy. That's how Sango and I do it. It wouldn't hurt you to put back on your bra and panties."

"You know I don't like to put them back on because I don't want to get them dirtier than they all ready are."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," they said in unison. It was there aunt. "Hi Aunt Sakura," they said in unison again.

"Hi girls, and aren't my favorite nieces going to give me a hug and kiss good night before I leave?"

They smiled and said, "Yes ma'am." They got off the bed and gave their aunt a hug and kiss good night. Rin closed her door and followed her sisters to her bed.

"Tell us what happened." Sango said as she moved the remote out of her way to lay down on the bed.

Rin crawled over Kagome to lie between her sisters. "What do you want to know?"

"The part from when you meet him and his little sister at the park to the part when you got home."

When Rin opened her mouth to say something, Kagome interrupted her. "Leave out the juicy parts. You know not to go way down into detail?"

"I know that. What kind of fool do you take me for?"

Sango looked over at Kagome. "We don't take you for a fool now do we Kagome?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and singed. "No we don't and you can go on with the story."

Sango and Kagome sat there listening to her every word making sure they don't miss out on anything. They stayed up till 2 o'clock watching Invader Zim. When it went off Sango and Kagome were asleep. Rin didn't want to disturbed them because she knows how they get if she does, so she let the sleep. She turned off the TV and went to sleep lying between her sisters.

At the Higorashi's House in Inuyasha's Bedroom

Inuyasha and Miroku was coming up with a plan of how their going to ask Kagome and Sango out and when they should do it. They were writing it down as well so that they wouldn't forget some of it. "How did your night at the movies went with our cousin Miroku?"

"It went fine. I made sure no guys were trying to hit on her either. I thought I saw Sango there but I wasn't sure. Every time I double check to see if it was her I couldn't tell because someone would get in my way or I couldn't find her."

"I think that you think that you're seeing her because you're thinking about her too much."

Their nieces and nephews came running into the room mess up everything on the bed. They even messed up the drawing he did of Kagome. He was furious. "YOU LITTLE SNOT NOSE UNDISCIPLNE, UNRESPECTFUL, LITTL MUNGRIL BRATS, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM." He shouted. His hair was sticking up and he had fire in his eyes and you could've sworn you felt the house shook. They left running. They were crying with their feelings hurt and with fright on their faces. "Miroku, where are?" He looked all over the room for him.

"I'm down here."

He heard a small voice coming from somewhere on the floor. When he looked down on the floor closer to his bed, he saw Miroku hiding between his bed and his night stand and he was up against the wall and he looked up at him with fright and he waved at him with a smile on his face. "Why are you hiding?"

"You're scary when you get like that. Miroku got up. Let me close the door and lock it before they come back." He went and did that. "I hope she wasn't there. Doesn't Kagome get off her punishment tomorrow?"

"Yes."

They stayed up the rest of the night planning and Inuyasha put the drawing up and decided to fix it in the morning.

I told you the next chapter was going to be long. I hope you liked it. I'm writing another story. The name of it is My Summer Vacation at Band Camp. Keep sending in reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

I want to thank Freaky Krazer for telling me to proof-read/edit/revise. I went back to chapter 1 and did that. I found out that I had Miroku and Inuyasha's dad's last name different from their mom's, so I changed it from Natsuga to Higorashi. It's going to take me some time to write this chappie because my boy friend messed up the right shift button when he was mad at me. He threw the keyboard at the table and that's how it got messed up. Anyways, let's get on with the story.

**Chapter 12**

In the Morning

**At the Higurashi's House**

Rin, Kagome, and Sango went down stairs to the living room right after they got through dressing after their shower. They waited for their parents to show up. They decided to stand while they wait.

"Sango, do you have a date with Miroku tonight?"

"Yes, we're going to Golden Corral. Did you called Inuyasha plan a date for tonight?"

"Yes I did and we're going to the movies to see Last Holiday. I also filled him in on what happens after my punishment."

"I'm going to watch some cartoon on TV while you two talk." She went to the sofa and plopped down while she turned on the TV with the remote. She flipped through the channels until she found something she likes.

"Did you told him that you're allowed only one date and after that, you being grounded for a month begins the next day?"

"Yes Sango I told him." She went to the kitchen to grab herself an apple off the table and Sango followed. "I don't see why they combined my punishment and me being grounded together."

"They want you to suffer while you learn from your mistake."

"Yeah, that could be the reason."

They parents came through the door that is under the stairs and it leads to the garage.

"Are you girls in the living like I asked? Your dad and I are bringing your surprise."

"Yes," they answered in unison as they stood facing them in a straight line.

They stood there watching them while they brought three heavy boxes through the door. They told the girls not to help them because it was their gift from them to them. They had a hard time, but they finally had the boxes in front of their daughters facing them in a line.

"Your mom wanted me to buy these gifts for you girls while we were on vacation. We know how much you like stuff like this and now come and open your gift."

They rushed to the boxes and started opening them at a face pace. Their eyes were filled with glee when they took their gift out of the box. "Computers and they're Dell." They said in unison. They gave their parents a big tight hug while they thanked them.

"Your dad and I decided since this is the only day you get without being grounded till tomorrow, that you can use your computer. But as soon as tomorrow comes, you're not allowed to use it until you're no longer grounded."

She hung her head in sadness. "Yes ma'am."

"Sango and Rin your mom is going to help you two with your computer while I help Kagome with hers. We're keeping Kagome's computer in the study so that she want be tempted to get on it." He picked up the screen of Kagome's computer. "Now let's get started."

Mean while at the Kawusaki's House

Sesshomaru stood looking his room over after he got through cleaning it. On the left side is where his desk area is and that's where he do his work, like homework or study for a test and on the other side of his desk area is where his bookshelf his. His bed is on the other side of the bookshelf facing the TV and it's up against the wall in a corner. The TV is on a table and the DVD player is below it on a board that is part of the table. There is a shelf on the other side of the TV with his movies on it, but it's in the corner. A few inches away from the TV is a door that leads to the bathroom. On the right side of his room in the corner, is his dresser. He felt someone tapped him on the leg from behind and he turned around.

"Daddy, when are you going to tell the pretty girl I'm your daughter?"

He bent down to his daughter's level. "When the right time comes honey."

"When is that?"

"Don't know."

He picked up his daughter. "Now let's go eat breakfast and I'm cooking this time."

"Yaaaay, I love your cooking daddy."

Mean while Back to the Higurashi's House

**After Lunch Time**

Rin was talking with the guy she hasn't talked to in a long time. (A/N: The guy she talked to on the computer at the library. They meet in imatchup chat room and then they went to msn messenger to talk some more.) His screen name is rick1580 and her screen name is millowtruelove.

Rick1580: I love you.

Millowtruelove: This is our second time talking. How can you say that you love me? She thought to herself, "Unless he believes in love at first sight."

Rick1580: Because I do.

Millowtruelove: She blushed as she smiled. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Rick1580: Yes.

Millowtruelove: This is our second time talking, and I was wondering if you could give me your name.

Rick1580: As long as you give me yours.

Millowtruelove: Okay and let's do it at the same time.

Rick1580: Sesshomaru

Millowtruelove: Rin

They were shocked when they saw the name on the screen. They started to panic a little.

Millowtruelove: Is your last name Kawusaki?

Rick1580: Yes, and is your last name Higurashi and do you have two sisters who's names are Sango and Kagome?

Millowtruelove: Yes, and do you have a little niece who's name is Ayame?

Rick1580: Yes.

Millowtruelove: I've got to go.

Rick1580: Me too.

They both signed out at the same time. Rin got up from the computer and went to Sango's room and talked to her about what had just happened. Sango told the person who she was talking to that she'll be right back.

"You're telling me that you've been talking to Sesshomaru and didn't know it?"

"Yes."

"The Sesshomaru who goes to our school?"

"Yes."

"I wish we could tell Kagome about this." She sat there thinking.

"We're not allowed to go downstairs in the study to talk to her."

"I know and that gives me an idea. She told me that she'll be on yahoo messenger talking to some friends. You go back in your room and sign in to yahoo messenger and I'll do the same. That way we can talk to Kagome without going downstairs."

"Okay."

Rin ran out of her sister's room and went back into her room and did what Sango said. Her and her sisters sat there all day talking about what had happened earlier. They talked to their other friends as well.

Night Time

Sango and Kagome waited for Miroku and Inuyasha to show up and Rin waited with them also. Rin kept an eye out for them by sitting at the window and looking out of it. Their parents are upstairs in their room.

"How is Miroku going to take you out to eat? He doesn't even have a ride."

"His dad bought him a Dodge Stratus about a week ago."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

Rin saw two vehicles coming down the road. She couldn't make them out at first. She recognized the first vehicle, but still couldn't make out the second one. "Sango what color is Miroku's car?"

"Ash gray, why?"

"He and Inuyasha are coming down the road right behind one another."

Sango and Kagome hopped up from the couch and straighten themselves up. Kagome was wearing a black skirt that came to the knees with a black shirt that had a medium sized kiss printed on it. She wore black tennis shoes with no socks and she had her hair wavy. Sango was wearing a white dress that went to her ankles and it had a split on both size. She wore white high heels shoes and some of her hair was wavy and some of it wasn't and she held her purse in her hand because it's strapless.

There was a knock on the door and Rin answered it. Miroku whole suit outfit was white. Including the tie and shoes and he had his hair in a pony tail. Inuyasha wore baggy blue jeans pants and he wore a gray shirt that had Ralph Lauren printed in the middle and it was written in different colors. He wore black and white rebox shoes. He had his hair in a loose pony tail and he wore a cap. Miroku gave Sango a dozen roses. She smelled them and then she told Rin to put them in some water in that vase in her room. Inuyasha told Kagome he got something better for her. Inuyasha and his brother lifted up their arm (A/N: you know how a bride have her arm through the man's arm who is giving her away, when walking down the aisle) and the girls accept.

"You look stunning Sango."

"And you look beautiful Kagome."

They blushed with a smile on their face. "Thank you."

They walked down the path to the boys vehicles. Rin waved bye to them as they was getting ready to pull off and they waved back. She shut the door as they pulled off.

At Golden Corral

"I didn't know that you noticed that I stopped flirting with girls in front of you."

"Yes, and that's the reason I said yes to this date when you called me earlier today. So, that was your cousin you were with last night at the movies? What's her name?"

"You made me really happy when you said yes. Yes she's my cousin and her name is Kiara."

"You don't have to explain anything to me because you and your brother explained enough on the phone earlier today."

"Okay and um…Sango, can you close your eyes for me."

"Why?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Two surprises in one day, one from my parents and one from him." She thought to herself. "Okay."

She closed her eyes and he pulled out a box in the pocket of his jacket. He opened it and looked at it with a smile on his face and then he looked at Sango. "Open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and she put her hands over her mouth as she gasp. "That's for me?"

"Yes and do you like it?"

"No, I love it."

"I had to save up some of my allowance money to buy this." (A/N: Miroku and Inuyasha parents are the ones that are rich and not them. They get allowance since their not old enough to inherit the money they got saved up for them.) He took the necklace out of the box and put it around Sango's neck. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes."

"Waiter, we're ready to order."

A woman with big tits was walking towards them. Her tits were bouncing up and down as she walked. Miroku couldn't help himself. He was caught in a trance when he stared at her tits. Sango tried to get his attention, but it didn't work.

"What would you like to order sir?"

"Would you bear my children?"

"WHAT"

"MIROKU"

"What, it wasn't me. I blame the tits for making me say that"

"I have tits as well, so don't blame it on her tits."

"Yeah, but yours aren't as big as hers. Ooops, that came out wrong."

Everybody was looking at them and talking about them.

Sango's feelings were hurt and she was embarrassed. She tore off the necklace he gave her and she threw it at him and she also threw the soda in his face. She picked up her purse and storm out.

He wiped some of the wetness off of his face with his hand and he picked up the necklace and he also left a tip and then he got up. "SANGO WAIT" He went chasing after her.

She was waiting outside for him at his car. He went over to where she was.

"I want you to take me home NOW and don't you say a DAMN thing to me."

He never saw her this mad before so he kept quiet. He opened unlocked his door and opened it so that he could unlock Sango's door. They got in the car and he pulled out and drove off. They were quiet all the way back to Sango's house.

When they got to Sango's house she opened the door and slammed it shut and when she did, she shattered his window. When he heard the shattering noise he looked in the direction it came from. "Oh man not my window." He said out half loud.

Sango stormed through the front door. Her mom, dad, and sister were sitting on the couch looking at a movie.

"Hi sis, your home early."

"Why are you home early?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

She just growled and stormed up the stairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Mr. Higurashi asked.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her husband. "Don't know, but I'm going to go and see. I'll be back."

"You want Rin and I to continue to watch the rest of the movie without you?"

"Yes."

Mrs. Higurashi got up and ran up the stairs to see what was wrong with her daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I haven't been getting any reviews to let me know if this story is lacking something, is there something you want to happen in this story, does it need a more of this and less of that, or what I got to know. I broke up with my boy friend about a week or two ago and I moved back in with my mom, so I'm not going to update as often as I use to. Here's the story you guys been waiting for.

**Chapter 13**

Mrs. Higurashi heard noises coming from her daughter's room when she was few feet away from the door. She walked slowly as she started to get closer to her door and then she put her ear to the door when she was at the door and started to listen. It sounded like sobs. She put one hand on the doorknob as she knocked on the door with the other one. "Sango, are you alright?"

"Go away."

"No, I don't want to go away. I came up here to see what the problem is." She didn't hear her daughter say anything after that. "Can I come in?"

"No."

"I'm coming in any way."

She opened the door and she stood there staring at her daughter. She saw the fact that her daughter was trying to hide the fact that she was crying. "I can tell that you've been crying, so tell me what's the matter."

Sango knew that once her mom knew that her daughter has been crying, she would not leave her alone until she tells her what the problem is. "Miroku was such a jerk on our date," she said in between sobs. "He embarrassed me in front of a lot of people." She started thinking about the date again and tears started to form in her eyes again.

"What have that boy done this time." She thought to herself. She closed the door and walked toward her daughter. She sat down next to her. They were both facing the door. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Then she looked at her daughter.

She looked at her mom for a few seconds. "Yes, I'll tell you."

**Mean while…downstairs**

The phone ringed and Rin got up from the couch. She went in the kitchen to answer the phone because that's the only phone in the house that's a cordless. (A/N: Rin and her sisters have cordless phone of their own in their rooms, but they use them to only talk to friends and boyfriends.) She came back into the living room and stood behind the couch to watch the movie as she talked on the phone.

**Conversation on the Phone**

"What are you doing Rin?"

"I'm watching a DVD with dad."

"What are you guys watching?"

"The Honeymooners."

"Oh. Well tell dad that I'm over Inuyasha's house and he's going to bring me home later tonight."

"Ok and do you know what time?"

"No I don't sorry."

"Well, ok do you think it'll before your bedtime or 12 o'clock?"

"Yes it will I think."

"Ok and I'll tell dad the news."

She hanged up the phone and put it back on the receiver in the kitchen. She went back into the living room and sat down beside her dad. " I have news from Kagome." He paused the movie so that he could hear the news. He turned to face her. "I'm all ears." Rin went on to tell him the news that Kagome had told her.

When she got through telling him, her dad asked her a question. "When am I going to meet this boyfriend of yours?"

Rin felt that all his attention was concentrated on her. She got nervous and started to hesitate.

"Well?"

"Ummm…well…we haven't talked about that yet. When we when we do, I'll let you know."

"Okay," and he started playing the movie again.

At the Higorashi's House 

Miroku walked through the front door and closed it behind him every so slowly. What happened earlier tonight was running through his head. He went up the stairs while he was dragging his feet. He went step-by-step real slow. When he was in front of his brother's door, he stood there and was about to knock. He heard laughter and decided not to. "It sound like their having a good time in there. Better than Sango and me. I don't want to bother them with my problems so I'm going to my room." He thought to himself. He turned and he put himself back into the slouch position and he walked to his room slowly.

His room is at the end of the hall on the left at the top of the stairs and his parent's room is at the other end. He heard laughter and giggles coming from his nieces and nephews room as he was walking to his room. He went into the room and shut the door behind him.

He took off his shoes and layed on the bed. He turned his radio to CD and started listening to slow sad love songs and he turned up the music, but not that loud for the whole neighborhood to hear.

Sorry that this chapter isn't that long. It's just that I wanted to hurry up and put a new chapter up since it's been months I think since the last chapter. I've been busy with school since the last chapter I had posted up here. I'm trying to get my diploma. I have to pass the social studies part of the graduation test so that I can get it, but I have to pay $98.30 for obligation before I can get my test scores and transcript from whoever at the high school. When I get that I'm going to try and get the Hope scholarship so that I can go to college. My teacher at the school I'm going to is helping me with all of this. I also hope she help me get a job as a nurse as a side job. Keep sending in reviews ppl. I want to know what you guys think.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry you guys I would've had this chappie posted up sooner, but I've been busy with my mom trying to find a box frame and mattress for my bed. Right now I'm with my mom at her doctor's office in a room for her appointment. Well, I know that I have a lot of emails to check when I get back on the computer tomorrow (I hope I get on the computer tomorrow). I also have a lot of people to delete off of my messenger list. They're not the kind of people I want on my list. The only kinds of people I want on my list are friends, but they're classified into different groups. The reason for that is because I have a boyfriend now. You know that I don't warn you guys when I get to the lime part. You know what to do if you don't want to read it. Let's get on with the story shall we.

**Chapter 14**

**Meanwhile in Inuyasha's Room**

Inuyasha just gave Kagome the picture he redrew of her and the necklace he brought her, when they heard the music coming from Miroku's room.

"Is your brother okay?"

"Yeah he's fine. When he's listening to music like that, he wants to be alone so that he can think. Every time he does that, something bad happened on his date. Anyways, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Oh and yes I'm sure. I told you earlier about what I think about us making love. Even though I'm a virgin, I'm still ready to do this."

"Okay let's do it."

"Okay."

Kagome got up off from the side of the bed and stood in front of the bed and got herself prepared, while Inuyasha went and got the music ready. He got undress while he did that. He came back to the bed and sat down in front of Kagome with his boxers on.

"I'm so nervous. I never did this before either. How do I know if he'll like it?" She thought to herself. She started giving him a lap dance when the music came on. She wasn't able to control herself. It was like the music hypnotized her because it was like it controlled her every move. It made her do some things that thought she could never do.

Inuyasha liked every bit of it. The more excited he got, the more he got turned on. He didn't even realize his dick was bulging through his boxers. All of his attention was concentrated on Kagome.

When the song was through, Kagome was down to her bra and panty. She was all hot and bothered that she wanted him so badly. Inuyasha decided to let the rest of the CD play while they continued with what they had to do. Inuyasha went to touch Kagome between her legs. When he touched her pussy his eyes got big.

"What what's wrong?"

"Wow Kagome! You're really wet."

"Oh. What can I say? The music and you turned me on." She blushed when she said, "especially you though."

He continued to grope and play with her pussy. She was moaning, groaning, and jerking while he played with her pussy through her panty. "It feels so good Inuyasha. I want more." He gave her more. She was so wet that she felt like a sponge. He pulled his hand away and her juice was all over his fingers. He looked at his fingers as he separated them. He smelled his fingers.

"Mmmm…you smell so good." Then he sucked her juice off his fingers. "Oh my, that's delicious."

"Really?"

"Yeah, very." He put one arm around Kagome and laid her up on the bed as he got on top of her. He went down to kiss her. She never opened her mouth while they kissed, so he started kissing her on the neck. She moaned when he hit her spot. He started kissing her there so passionately. She started to moan and groan louder than before. He went to kiss her again and this time she opened her mouth. "Urika it worked." He thought to himself.

Their tongues danced around in one another's mouths passionately. Inuyasha took off Kagome's bra and panty while they kissed. She lifted her body to help him out. When he was through, it was her turn while they kissed. They stopped kissing and got under the covers. Inuyasha was still on top. Kagome glanced over at the clock to her right and it read 11:50.

Inuyasha teased Kagome with his dick. He moved his dick up and down with his hand and he pretended to put it in, but he just put a little of his head inside of her. She started licking and biting her lips lightly. She looked up at him. "Please don't tease me like that Inuyasha. I want it so badly right now."

He did a little devilish laugh. "How badly do you want it?"

"Very." She said as she pushed her pussy up against his dick.

He chuckled softly. He continued to tease her some more until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Pleeeease." She begged. "Put it in now."

He had a sly smile on his face. "Okay, you asked for it." He slides his dick in slowly to savor the moment. He likes the feel of her pussy.

"Owe it hurts."

"Sorry do you want me to stop?"

"No keep going. I can bear it."

He slides the rest of his dick in. She let out a small painful moan with a painful look on her face as well. "I can't believe that I have something this big inside of me." She thought to herself.

He pulled his dick back out a little and looked down at it. It had blood on it and so did his sheets, but not that much. He continued to go in and out of her to keep a slowly and steady rhythm. Every time he hits a spot, she pushes her hips into his.

"Man Kagome you're really wet."

"How wet?"

"Like a waterfall and you're really hot."

She just smiled as she looked away with a blush on her face. He started to move faster and after a while the pains turned to pleasure. It felt so good that she scratched his back. It hurt, but not that much and it just turned him on even more.

**Meanwhile**

Miroku heard noises as the CD was going off. He got up to hear where it was coming from and it was coming from his brother's room. "It sounds like they're having fun." He thought to himself. "HEY." He shouted as he banged on the wall. Then he heard the music being turned up. He went to change the CD. The idea to write a letter to Sango came to him when he was half in the song. He sat down at his desk and started writing the letter.

**1:30 a.m.**

**_The Higurashis's House_**

Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi were worried about their daughter. Mrs. Higurashi was pacing back and forth in front of the couch, and her husband was sitting on the couch.

"I know we should've let that no good spoiled little brat go out with our daughter. His brother is just the same. He made our other daughter feel self-conscience about her breasts. Now didn't I tell you to be there when the movie was over?"

Mr. Higurashi was about to answer his wife, but she interrupted him.

"Yes I did and if you was there to pick her up, none of this would've happened. What kind of father and husband are you? I'll tell you what kind you are."

"Now honey, stop right there before you say something you'll regret." He said as he put his arm out in front of her to signal her to stop. He got up from the couch and gave his wife a hug. "Now now, everything will be okay." He said as he patted and rubbed her on the back with his right hand. "I have the strongest feeling that Kagome will be here soon when she realize what time it is."

**Meanwhile**

Kagome and Inuyasha were about to go at it again until she glanced over at the clock. Her eyes got big and she was frozen with fear. "Oh shit!"

Inuyasha sat up fast. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and got out of bed to get dress. "It's 1:35 and it's way pass my bed time." She said as she got dressed fast. "Why are you just lying there? You know you have to take me home. Man I hope my parents don't kill me."

"Sorry. Let me just put on my boxers and my shoes right quick."

"Okay, I'll wait for you in the hallway."

She stood out there for a couple of minutes before he came out. "It's about time. It seemed like it took you forever." She whispered.

"Let's go." He whispered back as he motioned his hand for her to follow him.

They rushed down the stairs quietly and shut the door behind them. They hopped in Inuyasha's van and drove off. On the way there Inuyasha started thinking to himself. "Man I'll hate to have to show that video tape of Kagome and me to my buddies, but they're paying good money for it. I hate to do something like that to a nice good girl, but I won that money fair and square." When they got to their destination, Kagome gave Inuyasha a good night kiss and told him that she love him. She didn't bother to look at the clock as she got out of the van. She just got out of the van and shut the door behind her. He drove off when she reached the front door. She put the key into the lock and unlocked it quietly. She opened the door quietly as well.

"It's really dark in here." She thought to herself. She crept in slowly hoping not to disturb or wake someone up.

She heard something as she was about to close the door. She turned around to see what it was. She was surprise to see who it was. Her mom came from out of the kitchen to her left, and her dad came from her right as he got up from the couch with something in his right hand. She knew what was coming to her, so she hung her head down slowly as she closed the door and a tear fell from her eye.

Send me some reviews you guys. What do you guys think will happen in the next chappie? What does Mr. Higurashi have in his hand? What will happen to Kagome? These three questions will be answered in the next chappie.


	15. Chapter 15

I would've been started on writing this chapter, but I had to work out a problem with my boyfriend earlier. Right now, I'll write as much as I can before I go to school at six o'clock and it's three minutes after 5:30. I hope that I don't get disturbed or distracted while I'm writing this chappie. By the way, if I'm bragging too much about my boyfriend just let me know okay? It's just that I love him and he's a really great guy (if only my family and my ex know that and see that, but they will when he comes to visit). If I'm bragging too much you know what to do. Well on with the story.

**Chapter 15**

"Kagome you brought us to this decision. If you didn't came home way past your bedtime we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Look at your mother when she's talking to you young lady." Her father said with a firm and angry tone.

"Yes sir." Kagome said with a little squeak in her voice. She lifted her head up slowly to look at her mother. She had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry mom." She said with a shaky voice.

"You had your dad and I worried sick sitting here for nearly two hours worried about you."

"Mostly your mom."

"HEY, that's besides the point. Your dad and I haven't done this in a long time until tonight. This is going to hurt us more than it's going to hurt you."

"Mom, dad let me explain." Kagome said, as she was about to cry.

"No. Now go and lay down on your mother's lap and take your punishment like a woman."

Kagome walked slowly towards her mom crying and with her head hung low. Her dad pushed her forward and her mom grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her closer to her. Kagome took a quick glance at her mom before she laid down across her lap.

Mrs. Higurashi tied her daughter's hands with a rope and tied the rest of it to the legs of the chair she was sitting on. Then she pulled down both Kagome's pant and panty. She put much of her weight on her daughter's back so that she wouldn't fall or try to escape **(A/N: Kagome and her sisters know how to escape out of the position Kagome is in, but they don't do it any more because the punishment would be a lot worse than it is now)** out of her lap. Kagome closed her eyes really tight and held in her breath. Her dad swung his right arm all the way back with the paddle in his hand. Then there was a loud WHACK and a loud bloody scream that woke up both Sango and Rin.

Sango and Rin couldn't stand the sound of the paddle hitting their sister and the sound of their sister screaming for her life. They knew better to not and go down there to see what was going on because if they did, they would get a taste of what their sister was getting. So, they just turned up their radio and put their earphones on to block out all of the noise.

**The Next Day**

**_Sunday Morning_**

Rin and Sango sat at the table eating breakfast in silence, while their parents were upstairs with Kagome and the house doctor. As they were leaving the table after they got through eating to go upstairs and get ready for today, their parents and the house doctor were just leaving out of Kagome's room.

"Girls wait right there." Mrs. Higurashi said as she was closing her daughter's door behind her.

Rin and Sango both stopped in their tracks. They were a few inches away from the top of the stairs.

"I'll be right with you hon, but I have to talk to the girls right quick."

"Okay. I'll be downstairs and I'll tell you what the doctor said when you come down. That is if you're still up here when he's gone."

"Okay."

And then Mr. Higurashi went downstairs with the doctor talking about his daughter's condition.

"Your sister is in big trouble for coming home late last night and she told us the reason why. She acted like she couldn't save it for some other time. Anyways, she's grounded until after graduation so, she's not allowed to leave this house unless it's a family outing or going to school. Neither one of you is allowed to go into her room. Your dad and I took away her phone so that no one can talk to her and she can't talk to no one. This room is off limits to you two, her friends, and anyone else she knows. The only person that is allowed is your dad and I, the house doctor, her Aunt Kizi, and her Uncle Yuan." She left after she said that, but she stopped at the top of the stairs before going down them. "If you have any questions, ask your dad or me later because right now I have to go and talk with your dad about what the doctor said." Then she went downstairs.

"Yes ma'am." They said in unison.

Rin looked at her sister. "Well, I guess asking Kagome about what happened at Inuyasha's house last night is out of the question."

"You think." Sango said as she rolled her head as she looked at her sister.

"Are you being sarcastic with me girl?" Rin said with an accused look on her face and with an accusing voice.

"I don't know." Sango said as she hunched her shoulders. "What do you think?" She spread out her arms as she stood up straight. "Come on. You tell me. How about it."

"I hate it when you do that." Rin said as she stood in a position. She had her hands on her hips and her right leg was straight and her left leg was bent.

"I know."

"I think you are though."

"Anyways, let's get ready before Sesshomaru shows up." Sango said as she was walking off.

Rin followed behind her sister, but turned off when she got to her door. As Rin was getting ready, she tried to remember what all her and Sesshomaru had to do today. "Let's see. Oh yeah, I need to write this down." She thought to herself. She went to get a sheet of paper out of her notebook that was in her drawer of her desk. She sat down at her desk and made a to do list. It looked like this:

**Take Sango job hunting **

**Take Ayame to a birthday party**

**Drop Sango off at the house to fill out the applications**

**Go shopping at the mall**

**Pick Sango up from the house to take the applications back**

**Pick up Ayame from the birthday party**

**Take Sango home**

**Go to the video store to rent movies**

**Drop Ayame off at her grandparent's house**

**Go to Sesshomaru's house to watch the rented movies there**

"I hope we still have time left to watch them and we still have the house to ourselves." She thought to herself. She got up from her desk to get through getting dressed.

When Sango and Rin came out of their room to see if the other one was ready, they both came out at the same time. The both shut their door behind themselves.

"What do you think little sister?"

Rin put one hand on her hip and the other on her chin. "Hhhmmm…let me see. Turn around."

Sango did just that. She was wearing a black skirt with white flowers on it and a white shirt. She wore black high heel shoes that were about an inch or two wide and one to two inches long (just an estimate). She had a black purse on her right shoulder that was about medium size and the strap was long enough to where the purse stopped to her hips. She left her hair hanging and it was straight **(A/N: Not curly like it was last time she went job hunting)**. She has a bang of course.

"So?"

"You look really good and presentable."

"Thanks and that's what I was going for."

"What do you think about me big sis?"

Rin stood there with her arms spread out. Her right leg was straight and her left leg was bent. She had an open smile on her face.

Sango laughed as she looked at what her sister was wearing. She was wearing blue jeans short overalls with a green shirt with Japanese kanji written on it. Her hair is the same as her sister's. She had on white socks and shoes. "You look good kid."

"Thanks and don't call me kid."

"Okay I won't anymore."

They heard someone beeping outside in front of their house. They ran downstairs and gave their parents a kiss and hug and also told them where they were going before they rushed out of the front door. They hoped into the van that Sesshomaru was driving. They blew a kiss and told their parents they love them as they were pulling off. Their parents did the same as they were going back inside the house.

Man my stomach hurts so badly right now. The pain just keep coming like every five minutes or so. I think I got the stomach virus from my niece. Oh boy, here comes the pain again. Hold on. There it went away. I'm going to call my boyfriend after I take a shower when I go home after school. My little sister needs to hurry up before I leave without her. Anyways, keep the reviews coming and not only one person.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys guess what? I'm going to join the navy. That is if I meet all of the requirements. I signed up for it on Tuesday of this week and my little sister did the same, but it was the day after I had signed up. My sister-in-law had been signed up for it and it was like sometime last month or the month before last. My big sister said she was going to sign up as well, but she hasn't done it yet. Being in the navy will really do me some good, and I'll get travel like I always wanted to. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that my ex is joining the navy as well. He went to Albany with his dad last week on a Friday to sign up for it. They told him how many pounds he should loose and that's all what he have to do. I forgot how many though. Sorry to change the subject, but man my braves are losing **(I like to call them that because they're my one and only favorite baseball team ever and it feels like I'm part of the team)**. The score is 8-0 and they're playing against the Nationals. Well, I better get on with the story.

**Chapter 16**

**Inside the Van**

"Hi Sango how are you?"

"Hey Ayame I'm fine and yourself?"

"I'm fine as well."

"That's enough small talk Ayame and get back to your drawing." Then Sesshomaru looked at Sango. "I'll drop you off at the mall and then I'll pick you up after I take Ayame to the birthday party okay Sango."

"No that is not okay Sesshomaru."

"Why is that Sango?" Rin asked.

"Because there are nine jobs I have to apply to. There's five inside the mall and four on the outside. That won't give me enough time because Ayame's little friend's house is how many blocks from the mall you said earlier Sesshomaru?"

"About six blocks."

"See what I mean. That won't give me enough time."

"Well." Rin said. "We'll just wait for you in the parking lot I guess."

"But…" Sango trailed off.

"Sorry to interrupt Sango, but I forgot to tell you that I'm going to pick up six of Ayame's friends and take them to the party as well. That should give you enough time right?"

"It should."

"Okay and that's good. By the way Sango, why are you looking for another job? You already have one and you're working with Kagome."

"Cause Kagome is getting tired of us working together and I promised her that I would find another job. You see, ever since Kagome helped me get a job where she had worked at before in the past when I had turned sixteen, I was so happy and grateful. Ever since then I've always been getting the same job as her at the same store. She's getting tired of me always working with her and she told me that we should take our own separate paths and that meant I should find myself a different job at a different store. Does that answer your question Sesshomaru?"

"It sure does and here is your stop."

**Three Hours Later**

Sesshomaru stopped in front of the house where Ayame was. "I got a call on my cell phone that Ayame was fighting and it started a big commotion, so the party ended early. Sorry that our day at the mall got ended early Rin."

"That's okay I understand."

He just smiled at her. "You can listen to the radio, some CDs, or whatever you want to do to keep yourself occupied or entertained. This shouldn't take long."

"Okay." She said with a smile.

Sesshomaru kissed Rin on the cheek before he got out of the van. "These people have a nice garden." Rin thought to herself. Then her cell phone ranged and she answered it. It was her sister Sango calling. "What do you want?"

"Guess who I saw at the mall earlier?"

"I don't know. Tell me who it was?"

"It was Miroku."

"WHAT! Tell me what happened."

"Okay brace yourself."

**Meanwhile**

"Hi there Mrs. Shinawa what happened?"

"Hi Mr. Kawusaki I don't know. She won't tell anyone what happened and Nagumi is too scared to say anything right now. I called her parents about five minutes ago to see if they can come over and get her to unlock the bathroom door and come out to talk to us."

"Oh I see and where is Ayame?"

"She's over there in the time out chair. My husband had a hard time getting her there and to get her to sit there quietly."

He saw his daughter sitting in a corner to his right. "I'll take it from here."

"Okay." Then she saw a little boy running past her with one of her china set. Her eyes got really big and her heart dropped. "HEY GET BACK HERE WITH THAT." She cried out in a bloody yell. She made Sesshomaru and everybody else in the room stop what they were doing and got quiet and looked at her. She nearly scared them half to death. Then she ran after the little boy. Then everybody continued with what they were doing and the room got back noisy.

Sesshomaru walked over to the corner where his daughter was and pulled a chair up beside her and sat down beside her on her right. "Are you going to tell me what happened little lady?"

Ayame nodded her head. "Nagumi kept teasing me about not having a mom and I'm never going to have one."

"Now what did I told you about every time that happens."

"I know what you said and you talking to her parents didn't help any." Then she looked at her dad. "I let it got to me this time. I couldn't ignore it and I let it got the best of me." She looked away from her dad. "So I started talking about her parents and then she cursed me out and that's when I pushed her down and started punching her in the face and I started cursing her out like a sailor and among other things."

Sesshomaru let out a low gasp as his eyes got a little big. "Now just a minute young lady what did I tell you about fighting? It doesn't solve anything. It…"

She held up her right hand and said, "Wait I'm not finished now." Sesshomaru just looked at her with his mouth opened. Then she looked at her dad. "I'm tired of hearing and remembering all of your sorry ass speeches dad because sometimes they don't help any."

Sesshomaru took hold of her arm as she was about to get up and leave. "Who do you think you're talking to?" He asked as he turned her around and as he did that, Ayame picked up her goody gag a slapped him with it. He let go of her arm and touched the jaw she hit.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT I DON'T HAVE A MOM AND NOT MINE. I HATE YOU FOR THAT." Ayame screamed. Then she stormed away.

He got up to run after her, but he got stopped by Mrs. Shinawa. "Is everything okay?"

"No." He said as he stood on her left. Then they heard the door slammed. "Where are the other six kids?"

"They're already outside. They were outside while you were talking to your daughter."

"Okay and I'm so sorry for the way my daughter acted today and what she has caused. I'll take care of her when we get home. Bye and take care." He didn't hear what she said because he had rushed outside and shut the door behind him.

Rin and the kids looked at Sesshomaru when he came out the door. "Hey Ayame your d…"

Ayame popped Rea on the mouth to stop her from finishing her sentence. Then Rin turned around really fast. "Her what Rea?"

Rea looked at Ayame and saw that she was looking at her from the corner of her eye. "Nothing."

Rin looked at them suspiciously and then looked at Sesshomaru. "He looks really mad. I never saw him this mad before."

Sesshomaru stormed up to the van and slide the door open really fast that the van shook. He popped Ayame on the mouth so hard that her head snapped back and hit the seat **(A/N: she's sitting down)**. "That's for cursing at me and the way you acted towards me in there." He stopped her from touching her mouth after he hit her by popped her again on the mouth. "That's for popping Rea on the mouth." Then Ayame screamed and cried at the top of her lungs. Then Sesshomaru slide the door closed. He hung his head down and put both his hands on his hips. "I hate it when I do that." Then he hopped inside the van. He put his hands on the wheel and let out a loud sign. When Ayame crying and screaming had went to a minimum, Sesshomaru started talking. "Don't anyone say anything right now because I'm really mad." Then he looked at Rin. "Call Sango and tell her that I can't take her to take those applications back."

"That's okay I understand. Just about at this time my parents should be getting ready to go to the mall." Rin was about to say something else, but Sesshomaru stopped her by holding up his left hand.

"Please don't say anything else. I'm too tired, mad, and stressed out to be striking up another long conversation. The only thing it'll do is make everything worse."

Rin just nod her head. Then Sesshomaru looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Ayame was still crying and screaming, but it was still to a minimum. He saw blood all in her mouth and even on all her teeth. "I'm not through with you yet Ayame because Mrs. Shinawa told me earlier when she called me on my cell at the mall that you called her the "b" word. And by the way, clean up your mouth and face." Ayame just looked at him and looked back down again and did as she was told. Then Sesshomaru trunk up the van and pulled off.

**One Hour Later**

_**At Rin's House**_

"I'm glad to be getting out of the van because all of the silence was starting to get on my nerves." Rin said to herself as she was getting out.

"We'll have to take a rain check on our date we had planned at my house."

"Okay." Rin said with her back turned to him. As she was turning around to say something else, and when she did, she saw the van going up the street. "What got into him?" She turned back around and walked towards her house. "Sesshomaru acts more of like he's Ayame's dad than he's her big brother. I might be giving this too much thought or blowing things in the wrong proportions. Well, I better get into the house I've been having my parents and sister waiting too long." Then she ran the rest of the way.

Sorry about the long wait between chapters. I've been really busy and stuff. Anyways, I didn't finish up this chapter at the library today. RATS. It looks like I'm not going to make it in time to post this chapter up before today is out. It's getting really close to twelve o'clock. Anyways, what do you guys think of this chappie? I have to be getting ready to go home now and take a shower. Well, don't forget to give me some reviews you guys. I miss getting them.


	17. Chapter 17

_In this chappie, I skipped way ahead because; I have to do a lot of catching up with the relationships between seven people. I'm also catching up on two events that I've mentioned in an earlier chapter or chapters. Oh yeah, sorry for the long, long, long wait for this chappie._

**Chapter 17**

**Prom Night**

_**In the Gym**_

Rin and Sesshomaru are dancing to a slow song. The chaperones are walking around every five minutes to make sure everyone **(the students)** is behaving themselves. Rin looked to her left and saw Kohaku dancing with a girl. They looked happy dancing together. "They make such a cute couple. I'm happy that I told him that we could see other people, and that we could take whoever we want to the prom." She thought.

"Rin are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm okay." She said as she looked at him. "Why do you ask?"

"You keep looking over there to your left. It's like you're keeping an eye on your ex."

"Oh it's just that he and his date make such a cute couple and they look so happy together."

"How can you tell just by them dancing?"

"I don't know. It's like a sixth sense of mine you know. It's hard for me to explain it though, but it's like something I can sense. Are you mad?"

"No. I understand your reason."

"Mmm…that's good." And then she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"You know what Rin?"

"What?"

"You look really stunning and beautiful in that white strapless dress."

She blushed as she looked around with her eyes trying not to smile. "Thank you," She said as she lifted her head off his shoulder slowly to look at him. "And do you know what Sesshomaru?"

"What?" He said as he looked down at her and looked into her big beautiful brown eyes.

"You look mighty handsome and stunning in your white tux." She said as she blushed again. Then she put her head back down on his shoulder. "You know I hate this strapless dress because, it feels like I'm naked and that it's going to fall down any moment now. I wish there was some kind of strap on this dress, put hey, I like trying something new on special occasions."

"Don't worry this prom will be over soon and that dress will be off you before you know it." He said looking down at her. She looked up at him and looked into his big beautiful black eyes.

He has such beautiful eyes." Rin thought. Then she felt Sesshomaru's left hand trail down her back towards her ass and grabbed it. Her eyes were a little big as she jumped in surprise. Then they started French kissing while Sesshomaru was squeezing Rin's ass gently, but soft.

**Five Days Later**

_**Graduation Day**_

_**Outside on the Track Field**_

Rin was so nervous sitting there waiting for her name to be called. She looked at everybody sitting around and everybody on the stage. Her hands were shaking a little so she opened and closed them _**(like in a fist)**_ for a few seconds, and then she clamped them together like she got through clapping. Then her heart started beating fast as she thought, "Man I can't believe that I graduated and that I'm about to get my diploma." Then she felt the girl sitting beside her on her right, nudge her a little with her elbow. She looked at the girl and said, "What?"

"He's calling your name." She said leaning to her left a little and with her head still facing in front of her, and she looked at Rin with her eyes.

"Rin Higurashi." Mr. Kitada said.

"Oh, my bad." She thought as she got up fast. As she was walking towards the stage, it's like her heart is beating in her throat and ears, and her hands are no longer shaking. She started breathing through her nose hard, but low, so that her voice wouldn't be shaky if she had to say something to Mr. Kitada. When she got to Mr. Kitada, he has her diploma in his right hand and he held out his left hand.

"What do you plan on doing after high school?" He asked Rin as he shook her hand and gave her, her diploma.

She sucks in some air a little through her nose and said, "Going to college so that I can be a veterinarian."

"That's good and I wish you luck with that." He said as he got through shaking hands with Rin. He smiled at Rin and she smiled back. As she headed back to her seat, the beat of her heart started to an ease and her nerviness stopped. She made her way to her seat and sat down. She started looking at her diploma all over. It's a white paper rolled up and tied with a gold ribbon. She's so caught up in her thinking that she zoomed in and out of the other kids' names being called by Mr. Kitada.

**Meanwhile on the Bleachers**

"Awww, baby look at our daughters. They're so cute in their blue and gold gowns. They're so smart that they were in the same grade and graduated together." Mrs. Higurashi said to her husband as she looked at her daughters.

"Yes honey I know that, and who knew that Rin would be that smart and be put in the same grade as her older sisters.

"Are you catching everything on that thing?" She said as she looked at her husband with a quick glance from the corner of her eyes.

"Yes I am and more. It's a good thing I bought this kind of cam corder. It let me zoom in on things and more. It's like I'm making a movie."

"Yes, yes I know and make sure you get our daughters." She said as she looked at her husband.

"Don't worry I'm way ahead of you."

"Good and keep it that way."

"Excuse me miss, but how many daughters do you have graduation." An unknown female voice said coming from Mrs. Higurashi's left.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at the lady and said, "I have three and you?"

"I have a son and what are your daughters' names?"

"Sango, Kagome, and Rin. And yours?"

"Sesshomaru and my good friend here sitting here beside me to my left have two sons graduating and their names are: Miroku and Inuyasha."

"Yes I know because she's a good friend of mine as well." Mrs. Higurashi said with a smile on her face.

"Oh I didn't know."

"Same here and you know what? My daughter Rin is dating a young fellow by the name of your son."

"What? Really? My son is as well. Well..."

"Don't worry I know what you mean." Mrs. Higurashi said as she put her hand on the lady's arm while interrupting her.

"Shhh...be quit ladies. Ya'll are starting to talk over the cam corder and I can't here." Mr. Higurashi said. His wife and the other lady looked at him when he said that and then looked back at one another after he got through.

"We'll talk later." Mrs. Higurashi whispered to the other lady and she nod her head as she smiled at her, and Mrs. Higurashi did the same. Then she looked at her husband and whispered, "Happy now."

"Yes I am."

**Meanwhile...**

_**Back To Rin**_

When Mr. Kitada got through calling the other kids names and was seated, he looked at all of them and all of the people on the bleachers as he said with a loud voice, "Everybody, this is the class of '07." Then all of the kids stood up, as they threw their caps in the air and cheered.

**After the Graduation Ceremony**

Rin was on her way to find Sesshomaru, when she had spotted Kohaku. She decided to go and congratulate him since she spotted him. She took a few steps forward and then stopped. She inhaled deeply but slowly. "Oh man Sesshomaru." She thought as she licked her lips and looked to her right, and then back in front of her with her eyes. "Damn why did he have to be there? He just should've kept his back facing me." She mouthed. Then she smiled as she waved at Sesshomaru and Kohaku. They saw her and motioned her with their right hands for her to come to where they are. "Shoot man they want me to come to where they are." She thought. She started walking fast towards their direction. When she got to where they are, she said, "Hi guys."

"Hi." They said in unison.

"What are you guys plan on doing after graduation?" Rin asked as she looked to and from Shippo and Sesshomaru.

"I don't know about Kohaku, but I'm having a graduation after party at my house with my family." He said as he took a quick glance at Kohaku before looking at Rin with his eyes.

"Well I'm doing the same thing, but it's going to be with family and friends at my favorite restaurant."

"Cool and I'm doing the same thing as Sesshomaru."

"We all have something planned after graduation." Kohaku said as he nodding his head while looking at Sesshomaru from the corner of his eyes and then he looked at Rin.

"Yeah, and can I see both of your diplomas?" She asked looking at Kohaku.

"Sure, here." They said in unison.

She put diploma under her left arm before taking their diplomas and looked at them one at a time. When Sesshomaru started talking to some girl behind him, Kohaku stepped forward towards Rin and whispered, "Don't worry. I haven't told him anything." Rin just nod her head while still looking at their diplomas.

"Haven't told me what?" Sesshomaru said as he looked at them when he got through talking to the girl behind him.

Rin looked up at him and then at Kohaku. When she was about to answer, she heard someone called her name. Sesshomaru, Kohaku, and Rin looked in the direction to where Rin's name was being called from. It was Kagome, with Sango and Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi following behind her. She was telling Rin to let's go. Rin looked at Sesshomaru and Kohaku as they looked back at her. "Sorry you guys I gotta go. I'll get back to you on that Sesshomaru." Then she handed them their diplomas and took hers from under her arm. As she took off running towards her family, she thought, "Saved by my sister." When she got to where her family was, she asked, "What do ya'll want?"

"We have to hurry on up and get back to the house, because grandma and grandpa have to be somewhere tomorrow." Kagome said

"So they had time to stop by for our graduation after party." Rin said with a smile on her face.

"Yes they did, but they're not staying long now let's go." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Yes ma'am." Kagome and Rin said in unison. As they all were on their way to the car, Rin and her sisters talked to some of the kids.

_This chappie was shorter than this, but I made it longer by adding more stuff to it. I'm so sorry for this long wait in between chapters, but I've been busy with work __**(I'm so happy I got one now and it took like a year or two)**__, catching up on my emails, and other stuff. I'm so happy that I finally got a computer of my own. That took like five years __**(give or take a year or two)**__. I just don't have internet yet though._


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi guys! This chappie and the next one, I will be dedicating them to Kagome 7304_ _and I'll be dedicating a new character to her as well. I really thank you for those two reviews girl and this chappie is for you._

**Chapter 18**

**Three Days Later**

Rin and Kohaku are just coming out of the theater along with a big crowd. A lot of them are excited and some of the kids and along with some teenagers started mimicking certain parts of the movie that they really liked. They're jumping about and what not as they were mimicking. "That was a really good movie man." Kohaku said as he looked at a boy about his age mimicking one of the fighting scene along with his friend.

"Yeah I know and it was off the chain." Rin said as she looked at the boy and his friend as well. "I can't wait to tell my sisters, and they're going to be mad that I saw Spider-man 3 before they did."

They stopped at the end of the sidewalk in front of the theater. "Why we stopped?" Rin asked as she looked at Kohaku.

"I'm trying to remember where I parked the car." He answered as he searched the parking lot.

"Oh," She thought. "Where are we going next?" She asked as she looked at a group of girls to her left.

"Out to eat at a fast food restaurant." He answered as he continued to search the parking lot. "There it goes." He thought. "I found the car let's go." He said as he kept his eyes on the car.

"Good. I thought it was going to take forever." She said as she looked at Kohaku.

"Oh be quiet." He said as he still kept his eyes on the car.

They looked both ways, and then they started heading in the direction to where the car is. "How much do you think I've improve? You know done changed." He said as he shot a quick glance at Rin from the corner of his eyes and then looked back in front of himself.

"You've changed a lot. I wish you decided to change like this while we were going together." She answered while looking at the parked car in front of her.

As they got closer to Kohaku's car, Kohaku sped up some to hurry up and unlock the door for Rin. Once he did, he opened it and took his keys out of the door and held it open for her. "You're being such a gentleman tonight." Rin said as she looked at Kohaku with a smile on her face. He just smiled back at her while he blushed. She walked toward the open door and got in the car. He closed the door and started walking around the car. As he was walking behind the car, he saw Rin leaned over and unlock his door.

"That's her first time ever doing that out of all of the dates we've been on." He thought. He walked towards the driver door and open it. "You know that's your first time ever unlocking my door out of all of the dates we've been on." He said as he got inside the car.

"Yeah I know." She said with a smile on her face. "You deserve it because of how you behave on your date so far tonight." She said while looking out the front window.

"Thank you though." He said as he nodded his head. He started fumbling with his keys to find the ignition key. "How long will you keep us from Sesshomaru?"

"There is no us and as long as I can."

"Well I sure do feel like there is an us." He found the key and put it in the ignition.

"Well, sorry you feel that way but there isn't. I'm just going out on dates with you and stuff just to see how much you've changed. And you've changed a whole lot too." She said still looking out the front window.

"Enough for us to get back together?" He said looking at her.

"No." She said as she shot a quick glance at him from the corner of her eyes and then looked back in front of herself.

"That's my Rin always being stubborn." She smiled when he said that. Then he trunk up the car and went forward since there wasn't a car parked in front of him and drove out of the theater parking lot.

**At McDonald's**

Rin and Kohaku are standing in line while they wait to put their order in. "Are you going to order something to eat while we wait?" Kohaku asked Rin while looking at the menu in front of him behind the cashier stand.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure. Just a sec." She said as she looked in front of her at the menu as well.

"Alright, take your time there's no rush." When Kohaku got through looking at the menu, he looked at the cashier and thought, "Oh no."

"I'm ready." Rin said.

As soon as Rin said that, the cashier said "next."

They moved towards the cashier to give her their order. She's looking down at the computer screen as she said, "What would you like to order sir?"

"I would like a number 2 and I want it made all the way, and I want my fries a little hard and hot like they just came out of the fryer. As for my drink, I would like...a sprite."

The cashier put in his order, and as she looked up at him, she asked, "And what would your date like?" When she saw who it was, her mouth dropped open as she let out a silent gasp. "Hey lil' bro." She said with a smile on her face. "Who is this girl you're with."

"Hi sis and this is Rin." He said as he opened his eyes.

"Hi Mika." Rin said with a smile on her face.

"Hi, and I remember you now. My brother use to go with you."

"Yes that's correct." Rin said as she looked at Kohaku and then at Mika.

"Why are you two here on a date?"

"Well..."

"That's none of your business." Kohaku said as he interrupted Rin.

"Are you two getting back together."

"Again, none of your business." He said as he little at Mika.

"Okay then. But, can I ask one more question?"

"No." Then he looked at Rin who is standing beside him. "Can you please give her your order so that we can go and sit down."

"Okay." She looked at the menu once again. She could see Mika from the corner of her eyes mouthing **(more like lip-talking)** something to Kohaku. As she looked down at Mika, Mika stop lip-talking to Kohaku and smiled at Rin like she was doing nothing. "I would like a number 9 made all the way as well and I would like a Dr. Pepper to drink."

As Mika put Rin order in, she asked, "Is it for here or to go."

"For here." Kohaku said as he looked at her.

After Mika got through putting the order in, their ticket came out of the cash register and she tore it off and hand it to Kohaku, as she said, "You're number 51."

"Thank you." Kohaku said as he took the ticket.

"I'll see you at home lil' bro." She said as they walked off.

Kohaku pick up their cups as they were on their way to the soda machine. He took the cups apart, and filled them halfway with ice. He put soda in them and then he put the lid on both of the cups. He grabbed two straws on their way to a booth. When they got to the booth, Kohaku sat Rin's cup down in front of her as they sat down. He gave Rin one of the straws. Then they took their straw out of the paper and stuck it in the top of the lid. Rin took a little sip of her soda she held her cup in her right hand, and then she said, "Your sister is still nice."

"Yeah, but she still likes to embarrass me." He said after he got through drinking some of his soda.

"Oh, whydoyousaythat?" She asked as she put her hands into her lap.

"Because she does. It might not seem like it but that's how she is. She like to embarrass me by putting my business out there."

"Well, she's your big sister and it's her job to do that I guess." And she took another sip of her soda.

"And it's my job as a little brother to get her back for it." He said as he sat back in his seat.

"I'll be glad when they get through with our food cause I'm hungry." She said as she sat back in her seat as well, and as she looked at everybody in front of the restaurant **(everybody surrounding the cashiers and everybody who's in line)** and all of the worker in the kitchen.

"Ummm...Rin." Kohaku said as he looked at Rin.

"Yes." She said as she looked at him.

"You know I haven't forgotten what you had promised me a long time ago."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You promised me something big right before we broken up a long time ago."

"Something big."

"Well, it might not be that big but it's big to me."

"I'm still confuse and I still don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you just come on out with it?" Then she leaned forward and started drinking some of her soda.

As she was drinking her soda, Kohaku said, "Okay...you promised me that you would have sex with me one last time if I'd improved. And guess what, I have." Then out of the blue Rin spitted out her soda. When she did that, she spit all in Kohaku's face. "Not the kind of reaction I was expecting." He said as he opened his eyes and as he blew some of the soda that was sitting on his

lips off of his lips. Then someone called out their order number. "It's a good thing they called out our number in time. It'll give you time to think about what you're going to say. I'll get some napkins to dry my face off while I'm on my way to pick up our food."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to." She said as Kohaku got up and she looked at him.

He stood up. "No, no, no it's my fault really. I should have waited till you got through drinking your soda before I told you that."

Rin smile at that remark. "Bring back some napkins." She said as he walked off.

_Just so you guys know. Mika is the new character. She will be in the next chapter and some of the other chapters as well. Once again, thanks for the reviews and don't you other guys forget to GIVE ME REVIEWS._


	19. Chapter 19

_Man I was too tired when I got home from work yesterday. It was my day off, but I went in to take Sharon W. place since she didn't showed up. But, at least I took myself a little nap when I got home. It's a good thing I'm off today and tomorrow because I get a chance to rest up really well. Anyways today is a very boring day. There's nothing to do and nowhere to go. Well...let's get on with the story._

**Chapter 19**

**At Kohaku's House**

_**In Kohaku's Room**_

Rin is sitting on Kohaku's bed wearing a long black trench coat. Kohaku stood in front of her wearing a white tank top and yellow SpongeBob boxers. He's a little bit bigger than slim and he have muscle, but they're not that big. **(A/N: If he keeps lifting weights a lot, he could be a professional weight lifter.)** "Aren't you going to get undressed?" He asked Rin while looking at her.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry I was just daydreaming about you." She said as she stood up and step a few inches away from Kohaku's bed.

"Oh, and what was you daydreaming about?"

"How good you look. You put on more muscle from the last time I saw you like this." She said while looking at Kohaku. "You have more muscle than Sesshomaru. Well, to tell you the truth he don't have no muscle at all." Then she started unbuttoning her coat.

"Wait, hold it." Kohaku said while interrupting Rin. She stopped right on the third button.

"What? What's wrong?" Rin said as she still had her hands on the third button of her coat.

"Nothing." Kohaku said as he turned around and went to the corner of his room. He picked up a CD that laid beside his radio, he looked at the back of it before putting it inside the radio. He turned it on and slow music started playing. "Okay, you can continue now. But do it slow." He said as he turned back around and walked back towards Rin.

"I see that you picked the right kind of music for this occasion for once." She said as she continued to unbutton her coat slowly. When she was through, she took it off slowly revealing her white underwear. Her big breasts rested and fitted perfectly into her bra. Her bra is plain white with a small white flower sitting on the top of it. **(A/N: The flower isn't on the tip of the bra between her breasts, but on the top in front of the bra and just about at the tip.)** Her panties is plain white as well, with no small white flower on it. She isn't too thin or too thick, she's just the right size. She have a tan but not that big of a tan, but it's a little bit dark to make her skin complexion a little dark. She got curves in the right places, that she could pass as a super model. She reached up with both of her hands and took her ponytail loose. Her beautiful straight black hair fell down to her back. Then she put her twister around her left wrist and let her hands fell to her side. She looked into Kohaku's eyes and raised her right eyebrow.

"Wow." Kohaku said as he raised both of his eyebrows and as he looked Rin up and down. "You've changed some things about yourself as well. And you look even more beautiful than last time I saw you half naked." He said as he still looked at Rin's body.

"Thank you." Rin said with a smile on her face. "And will you stop looking at me like that and let's get this over with."

"Okay, and is it okay that I kiss you?" He said as he looked into Rin's eyes.

"Yes it's okay."

"Good." Kohaku said as he walked towards Rin and started kissing her passionately. As he's still kissing her, he picked Rin up with her arms wrapped around his neck and walked towards his bed. As he laid her down, this scene fades out.

**At the Higurashi's House**

_**Outside in the Back Yard**_

Sango and Kagome are laying down in the backyard on PVC lounge chairs in two piece bathing suits. They're under the big tree in their backyard with a little sun coming through the leaves of the tree. Kagome is reading a book and Sango is doing some puzzles in a book. Mr. Higurashi is barbecuing on the grill and Mrs. Higurashi just walked inside the house to answer the bell. A couple of minutes later, she came back outside with Mika following her. "Hey girls your old friend Mika is here."

Sango and Kagome looked up from what they were doing and said, "hey," in unison to Mika with smile on their faces and as she walked towards them.

"It's been years since we last saw you girl." Kagome said.

"Yeah and that was when our sister was dating your brother." Sango said as Mika sat down on a table between her and Kagome and faced them.

"It haven't been years now. It's been like a year and a couple of months." Mika said with a smile on her face and as she looked at Sango and Kagome.

"Yeah we know. It just seems like it." Sango said while looking at Mika.

"So...what are you girls doing?" Mika said as she looked from Sango to Kagome.

"Oh I'm reading a book called Bad Business by Robert B. Parker." Kagome said as she looked from her book to Mika.

"And I'm doing fill-it-ins puzzles out of my fill-it-ins puzzle book. They're all numbers though." She said as she looked up at Mika after she got through filling in a five-digit number.

"Okay, and since Rin has been gone for about two hours and won't be back until five or ten more minutes. I want to ask you two something."

"Okay shoot." Sango said.

"Well...is your sister getting back with my brother?"

"Not that I know of." Sango said as she looked at Mika. "She's madly in love with Sesshomaru." Then she looked at Kagome and asked, "What about you Kagome?"

"No. Not that I know of either." She said as she looked at Sango and then she looked at Mika. "I'm always hearing her talking about Sesshomaru and not Kohaku. Why do you ask?" Then her and Sango picked up their drinks and started drinking.

"Well, because I saw them at my job three days ago and they were talking about how good their date went at the movies so far." Then Sango and Kagome both spit out their drink at the same time. Mika got wet a little when Sango did that.

"What!? You're kidding." Kagome and Sango said in unison.

"Dang Sango you didn't have to spit on me."

"Sorry girl I didn't mean to." Sango said as she wiped her mouth off.

"Are you sure you heard that straight from the source Mika?" Kagome asked after she wiped her mouth off.

"Yes I'm sure I did." She said as she looked at both Kagome and Sango. "I heard them talking about it when I was cleaning off the table next to them. But I was playing it off though as if I wasn't eavesdropping." She said as she looked at Kagome.

"We're gonna have to interrogate Rin about this Kagome." Sango said as she was looking down at her legs, but daydreaming.

"Yes I know and Kohaku too." Kagome said as she took a quick glance at Sango and then looked back at Mika.

"I'm back everybody." Rin said as she opened the back door.

"Hey sweetie." Mrs. Higurashi said as she looked up after she got through setting up the table.

"Hand me that long pan on the counter in the kitchen will you Rin." Mr. Higurashi said while still looking down at what he's cooking.

"Okay." Rin said as she turned around and went back into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm going to leave now since Rin is back." Mika said as she looked at Sango and Kagome. "Bye and see ya'll later." She said as she got up and left. Then Rin came back outside with the long pan her dad asked for.

"Bye Mika." Rin said as Mika is walking towards her.

"Bye Rin." Mika said as she looked at Rin.

As Mika walked pass Rin, Rin turned around to look at her as she left through the gate on the side of the house. Then Rin turned back around and walked toward her dad and stood beside him. "Here's the pan you asked for."

"Okay and stand right there while I put some of the meat in it." When he got through, he told Rin to put the pan down on the table. After she did, Mrs. Higurashi came and covered the pan with a long piece of aluminum foil. Then Rin walked toward her sisters and pulled up a lawn chair beside Sango and sat down and faced both of her sisters.

They didn't say anything but looked at one another. Then Rin broke the silence. "So...what did Mika talked to you two about?" Sango and Kagome just looked at one another and then looked at Rin.

_Boy I am so tired. My neck is cramping and I have a little bad headache. It's a good thing I don't have to go to work today. I'm going to go and see my mom sometime today when it's daylight light outside. __**(It's 2:13 in the morning so it's a whole 'nother day.)**__ DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME REVIEWS YOU GUYS. Anyways I'm going to bed now since looking at this computer screen for so long made my headache came back._


	20. Chapter 20

_Sorry for this really late update us guys. I've just been busy and really tired from work and all. Man I am so tired and still sleepy right now. I hate that my supervisor scheduled all of us to come in for that meeting today at 2pm. He should've done it like an hour or two after 2 o'clock. Anyways, I hope that my check this time is enough for me to get my cable turned on and to get internet on my computer. Oh well you guys, lets get on with the story._

**Chapter 20**

**Three Days Later**

"I can't believe that Mika told you guys about Kohaku and I. That really pisses me off." Rin said sounding very angry.

"I can't believe that you're still mad about that. It happened three days ago." Sango said, and then she grabbed hold of her door as she looked at Rin as she made a hard turn to her left and she saw Kagome fell down to the seat from the corner of her eye.

"Maybe you should've let her drive while she's angry." Kagome said as she lifted herself up from the seat.

"Well she seemed calmed as well left the the house earlier."

"Will you two please be quite." Rin said as she swung hard on her right. And as she did so, Sango and Kagome hit their door really hard and their face squshed up against the window. Then Rin came to a hard stop that thrusted Sango and Kagome forward a little.

"I'm so happy that we made it to where we was going." Sango said grunting.

"You can say that again." Kagome said as she put her hand to the side of her head.

Then Rin got out of the car really fast with Sango and Kagome getting out right after her. Sango and Kagome walked around the car in different directions with, Sango going around front and Kagome going around back and they walked up beside Rin.

"Are you sure you want to do this in front of Ginta and her skater friends Rin?" Kagome asked sounding a little scared while looking in front of her.

"Yes I'm absolutely sure." Rin answered while looking in front of her.

"How did you know that she was here?" Sango asked as she looked at Rin.

Rin looked at Sango as Kagome looked at both of them. "Kohaku told me." Then she looked back in front of herself and started walking forward with Sango and Kagome right behind her. She marched up really fast behind Mika with anger in her eyes, and pushed Mika out of her seat and she landed flat on her face. When that happened, all of Mika's friends stop what they were doing and got all up in Rin and her sisters face. Sango and Kagome had fear in their eyes, but they tried to hide it by trying to look brave. Rin just looked at them with no fear what so ever in her eyes. "I didn't come here to fight." Rin said sounding calm while looking angry and breathing a little hard.

"Well then why did you pushed me like that then?" Mika asked as she made her way to Rin while brushing her face and herself off.

"It was spare of the moment kind of thing." Rin said looking and sounding calm, but still breathing hard a little.

"Well from that hard push you gave me I say that you was calling me out. But since I told your sisters about Kohaku and you I'll use that as your excuse for making you do that. Now Rin that was three days ago and get over it." Mika said while looking into Rin's eyes.

"Well I'm not going to get over it until I settle it with you." Rin said while looking Mika right in the eyes as well.

"You guys can continue what you was doing while I talk to little Rin and..." Then she looked over to where Sango and Kagome were standing with her eyes. She stared them up and down and then she looked Rin back into the eyes."...her sisters."

"Sure whatever you say and we're still going to keep our eyes on you guys." One of Mika male friends said.

"Follow me." Mika said as she walked passed Rin. They walked a few inches away from Mika friends and stopped. "Okay Rin what do you want to settle with me." Mika said as she turn around to look at Rin who was walking towards her and stopped.

"I want to know why did you tell my sisters about Kohaku and I? You know I didn't want nobody to know about us, and I thought that Kohaku told you not to tell anyone."

"As you and your sisters know, I don't like ya'll especially you Rin since you dated my little brother. So I decided to tell your sisters about you and Kohaku. Both of you told me not to tell anybody. You guys didn't specificy who, and even if I knew that you guys meant people close to you I would've still told. You should've told them that Kohaku and you had sex that day."

Sango and Kagome gasp out loud in unison. "WHAT?! We didn't know that." They said in unison as they looked at one another and then looked at Rin and Mika.

"Now MIKA." Rin said as she looked up at Mika and as she took her hand from her forehead.

"What? I didn't meant to say that out loud." Mika said with a smile on her face as she looked from Sango and Kagome with her eyes and looked at Rin as she said, "You want to know how I know that?"

"What do you think."

"Okay then. I could tell by the way he was acting differetly, or it could've been the fact that I caught you guys after you two had sex."

"Huh? How did you manage to do that? No one was there at the house but me and him." Rin said with a confused look on her face.

"I was on my way home after my boyfriend dropped me off at the corner from my house. As I was about to pass a hedge, I saw you coming out of my house so I hide behind the hedge. I waited 'til you was at the second house away from mine before I started sneaking my way into the house. I crept up to my brother's door and I saw him cleaning up the mess you to done and he was talking about it to himself as he was doing so."

"I thought that no one saw me, and something told me to sneak out the back door." Rin said as she stared off into space.

Mika back away from Rin some as she looked at Kagome and stopped. "You shouldn't dwell so much into this Kagome."

"Why shouldn't I?" Kagome said as she looked from Rin to Mika.

"I recently found out that Inuyasha is doing something behind your back."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked with a confused look on her face.

"What is she talking about?" Sango whispered to Kagome while she looked at Mika.

"I don't know why do you think I'm asking her myself?" Kagome whispered back as she looked at Sango from the corner of her eyes and then looked at Mika.

"Oh you'll soon find out when I show you. Just meet me here two days from now at the same time. You can bring your sisters if you want I don't care."

"What are you up to Mika?" Rin asked as she looked at Mika.

"What? I'm not up to anything. I'm just trying to help her out."

"What for? It's not like you to help us out." Rin said as she looked from Sango to Kagome.

"I know and because, she's a nice sweet girl and I don't want nothing bad to happen to her. From what I know and if everybody at school finds out, you'll be more than embarrassed. How much I love enjoying you guys being embarrasssed or whatever, I just don't want nothing like that happening you and your sisters. You don't deserve to be embarrassed or himuliated in that way. Not even nobody for that matter."

"You make this secret of yours sound like something very bad." Sango said while looking at Mika.

"Oh it is trust me." Mika said while looking at Sango and then she looked at Rin. "And Rin, if I still know Sesshomaru like I used to. It's best for you to tell him about Kohaku and you sooner than later since he's coming home tomorrow." Then Mika looked in front of herself before walking off.

"Let's go you guys before mom begin to wonder why it's taking us so long to go to the store for her." Rin said before she started walking towards the car with Sango and Kagome walking right beside her on each side.

"How does Mika know Sesshomaru?" Sango asked while looking in front of herself.

"They use to be childhood friends." When they got to the car, Rin took the keys out of her right pants pocket and got it the car after her sisters. She put her seatbelt on and put the key in the ignition and put the car in gear and she truck the car right up and they took off.

_I would've made this chapter longer, but I decided to cut it short because I want to keep you guys wondering what Mika is talking about. I'll make up for this chappie by making the next one longer. Anyways, what could Inuyasha be doing behind Kagome's back? I wonder how bad could it be? Do you guys think that it's part of her plan or what? These questions will be answered in the next chapter __**OR**__ future one. Don't forget to REVIEW you guys._


	21. Chapter 21

_I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting so very long for this chapter and the next one. It's just that I've been really busy. I'm trying to get myself into college, and they be wearing me out at work and I be way too tired to do anything else but rest. I hope that you guys didn't think that I gave up on this story and others and didn't care about updating them or whatever. Don't worry cause I'm not going to keep you guys waiting any longer._

**Chapter 21**

**The Next Day**

Rin, Sango, and Kagome were coming down the stairs when the doorbell rang. Rin went toward the door and put her right hand on the doorknob and asked, "Who is it?" As, she tip-toe to look through the peep hole on the back of the door.

"Kohaku and a guest." He answered.

"Oh," Rin said to herself with half a smile on her face. She unlocked the door with her hand still on the doorknob.

"I wonder who the guest is." Sango as she looked from Rin to Kagome and back to Rin as she opened the door.

When Rin opened the door, Kohaku was standing to the left of her in the corner of the doorway. "Hey beautiful!" He said with a smile on his face. "Can we take a walk so that we can talk personally?" He asked as his smile began to faded away.

"Hey Kohaku," Rin said with a smile on her face as well. As her smile began to fade away as well, she said, "Sure I would but did you asked our parents? They don't want us to have any company today because today if family day for us."

"Yes I did ask them, because I still remember that you guys do family day e­­very third friday once a month."

"What about your guest?" Kagome asked while looking at Kohaku. "Did he/she asked our parents as well?"

"Oh, don't worry about my guest. Of course, he did asked and it took your mom a while to agree with him to come over here to apologize and make-up with someone over here."

"Well who your guest is then?" Rin asked.

Kohaku stepped aside to show them who is guest is. "Hey Sango." Kohaku guest sid with a little smile on his face and looking a little unsure about being there.

Sango gasped a little and then asked, "Miroku, what are you doing here?"

"Just what Kohaku had said. I'm here to apologize and make-up to you."

Sango was about to say something but, Kagome interrupted her and said, "It's been a week and a half and now you decide to come and do that."

Miroku got a surprised look on his face with his eyebrows lift up. "Well, excuse me Kagome but I was referring to your sister and not you." Then he brought his eyebrows back down, and is looking like he is kind of mad as he said, "And, don't you think that I know that it's been that long already?"

Kagome got a surprised look on her face as well as if she can't believe that Miroku had just said that to her. "Well, I don't care if you wasn't referring to me and if you knew that already or not you bastard." She said starting to sound mad. "And, you ungrateful son-of-a b...

"Hey!" Sango said out loud as she interrupted her sister while looking at Miroku, and as she put her left arm out in front of Kagome. Then she looked at Kagome as she brought her arm back down. "Excuse me Kagome, but I think that I know how to handle my own problems and I was about to mention how long it's been."

"I'm sorry but..."

"No." Sango said as she interrupted Kagome again and as she put up her right finger. Then she put her hand down as she said, "You shouldn't be judging him on some little mistake he made in the past and calling him names."

"I'm sorry but he did hurt you." Kagome said with her left hand on her chest. Then she put her finger in the air as she said, "And technically, I didn't call him any names but one because you interrupted me before I could call him another name."

"You know what I mean." Sango said as she breathe in some air and as she opened her eyes still looking at Kagome. "I know that he had hurt me, but I've gotten over it a long time ago. And don't be getting technical with me." She said through glenchted teeth."

Kagome just looked at Sango and then at Kohaku, Rin, and Miroku who was looking at them. "What you guys looking at?" Then she looked back at Sango and rolled her eyes as she looked off to her left.

"Let's go to my back yard and talk in private." Sango said as she looked at Miroku. As she turned around, she looked at Kagome one more time who's still looking in the same direction before she walked off with Miroku following behind her.

When Sango and Miroku went out the back door, Kagome looked at Rin and Kohaku. "I bet you two are wondering where Inuyasha is? Well, he's off once again doing something with his friends." Then she looked at Rin. "Anyways, I'm going to stay here and help mom and dad out with whatever they need." And she walked off to the kitchen.

**Meanwhile**

_**In the backyard**_

Sango and Miroku are sitting down at a table with a umbrella on it.** (A/N: You know those kind of tables that have a hole in the middle of it and an umbrella going through it.)** "Okay Miroku. Where are you going to start?" Sango asked while looking at Miroku and with her arms folded on top of the table.

"Well...I should start off by saying that I'm sorry for embarassing you like that that night at the restaurant." Miroku answered as he looked up at Sango. "I shouldn't have made you feel so self-concious about your tits." He leaned forward as he put his arms on top of the table. "It's just that I'm a tit fanatic. And, her tits were so big and they was all out there with that tight shirt she was wearing." He said as he leaned back a little and as he broght his hands up out in front of his chest **(showing how far her tits was sticking out)**. He put his arms back down on the table as he leaned back forward. "Don't get me wrong now Sango. I'm pretty sure you probably got big tits as well I don't know personally. You was wearing something that didn't show how big your tits really are. And, other thing, that was my very first time seeing tits that big and huge. I just couldn't control myself that night." He said as he shook his head a little.

Sango had leaned back in her chair as soon as Miroku had got through saying that. "Even though I felt self-concious about my tits for a little while that night, I'm still very proud of the size of my tits. They're not as big as hers, but they're a pretty big size. She leaned back forward as she put her arms back on the table as she said, "The main thing that bothers me the most about that night, was that I was so embarassed in front of everybody by my date because of a statement he had said. It felt like all eyes was on us, and everybody was talking about us and that little statement you had said. You just don't know how embarassed I was." She said as she pointed at Miroku. Then she leaned back her in her chair and put her hands in her lap. "I'm very senitive about some things in some situations." There was silence for a few minutes before Sango broke by saying, "I reckon that's it huh? Well...I'll see you around." She said sounding a little disappointed. She pushed her chair back as she stood up. "I'll walk you to the door." As soon as she started to walk away, Miroku jumped up real fast and grabbed her left arm.

"Wait, that's not it." He said as he turned her around to face him. "I want you to give me a second chance by going on another date with and plenty more dates. I really want to show you how sorry I really am by making you feel self-concious and embarassed, and by hurting your feelings like that." He let go of her arm. "This is something I normally don't do Sango. I usually don't come chasing after a girl and apologizing to her. But, you're different from other girls I've been with and that I've dated. I have these feelings for you that I can't describe in words. I miss you so much that I can't stop thinking about you, and every song that I listen to make me think of you. I can't stand not being around you, with you, and I can't stand not talking to you because it hurt me so much. I...I...I think that I love you Sango."

Sango gasped when he said that and her heart started beating really fast. "Oh, Miroku I'm speechless."

"You don't have to say nothing right now."

"But..." She said as she put her hand on the right side of his shoulder and then took it away. "I will give you a second chance." Her heart started calming down and started beating normal. "But, you'll have to earn it this time though." She said as she started to smile. Miroku started smiling himself and took Sango by the jaws and started french kissing her. When he got through kissing her, he let go of her jaws and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it was spare of the moment kind of thing and I thought I had to add that."

"No, don't be. I've been waiting so long for this day, and it didn't turned out like I thought it would."

"Oh!" He said sounding disappointed and as he looked down.

"It turned out better." She said with a smile on her face.

He looked up soon as she said that. "Really!" He said with a smile on his face as well.

"Never saw any of this coming."

"What now?"

"Don't know. Let's see how the rest of today goes."

"Good enough."

"Let's go inside and see what my parents need help with."

Miroku just nod his head and followed behind Sango as they headed towards the house.

**Meanwhile**

Rin and Kohaku are still walking around in the neighborhood talking. "I'm gonna have to stop messing around with you Kohaku. Even though Sesshomaru won't be back until three more days, I can't keep cheating on him like this." Rin said as she looked at Kohaku and then looked back in front of herself.

"Why? And, why can't you continue to mess around with me until he gets here?"

Rin stop walking as she turned around a little to face Kohaku as she looked at him. "Why? You know why. It's not right, it very bad, and it's cheating for one thing. I can't continue to mess around with you, because if I do, the more you think that I'm giving or gonna give you a second chance and I'm not. Also, if I continue, the harder it makes me decide on what I should or shouldn't do in the end."

"Let's sit down over here on this bench." Kohaku said as he stuck out his arm and fingers pointing at a near by bench. They walked over to the bench and sat down at the same time facing one another. **(They're sitting down like the way you sit on a horse.)** "Now look Rin, I totally understand where you're coming from. But, you can't say that you're not having fun and that you're not enjoying yourself."

"Since you say that you understand where I'm coming from, you shouldn't try and persuade me to change my mind to continue what we're doing. You should take in consideration that I do have a boyfriend and that this day would come. You should also know that I will choose him in the end."

"Okay, you're right and that's why I'm going to leave it at that. I'm not going to bother you know more about it or try to persuade you to change your mind."

Then there was silence for a few minutes while they sat there looking at one another every now and then. And, then, Kohaku broke the silence by asking, "So, you gonna call this some little fling that we had?" Sounding a little disappointed by the situation.

"Yes! Of course that's what it was that we were doing." She answered sounding a little excited.

"Hmmm..." He said with a fake smile on his face while looking down at the bench staring into space.

"Don't be so disappointed now." She said as she put her right had on Kohaku's shoulder. When she did that, he looked up at her.

"Why shouldn't I huh?"

Then she took her hand off his shoulder. "Because, I did have a good time and really enjoyed myself. You've done changed a whole lot all on your own, and you're going to make some girl happy one day."

"Yeah I know all that."

"If I didn't have a boyfriend, I would take all of it into consideration. I still do when I be used to be around Sesshomaru before he had left." Kohaku started to smile at that comment. "Don't get to happy now. I did that every now and then."

"You sure you're not going to choose me in the end?"

"Yes I'm sure. Even though, I'm going to take how much you've done changed into consideration."

"You do admitte that I've done changed a lot."

"Yes, and why did you mentioned it?"

"Don't know I've just wanted to say it." He said as he hunched his shoulders. "But, tell me how much I've done changed?"

"Okay let's see." Rin said as she looked up and as she put her right index finger on her chin.

"Come on now we don't have all day you know."

"I know."

"Well..."

"Okay I've got it." She said as she looked down at Kohaku and as she took her finger off her chin.

"Good, I thought it was going to be Christmas by the time you've thought of it." Kohaku said as he began to smile.

"Be quite." Rin said with a smile on her face. "Anyways, you've changed a whole lot and some examples are: you're a gentleman by being so polite to me, opening doors for me, pulling out a chair for me, and by letting me sit down first; you always ask me for my opinion when you think it matters, you listen to me when I tell you someting for your own good or to help you out, you've got so much better at sex, you're spoiling me now by doing things for me or giving me things, you've done got better control over your temper so you don't get that mad and crazy anymore; and also that you don't be doing all of that yelling at me, and you also changed by not acusing me of doing this and that behind your back. Even though the only thing I'm doing behind your back is being with my boyfriend, you're not accusing me of there being a third person."

"Okay that's enough. I get it now. But, how different have I become at sex?"

A lady and her little boy **(about the age of nine or ten)** is standing by them when Kohaku asked that question. They just looked at Kohaku and Rin. The lady have a look on her face as if saying, "You two know better to be talking about something like that out in public." Kohaku and Rin are looking at the the lady and her little boy as well. The lady took her son by the hand and turned around and crossed the street. Then Kohaku and Rin looked at one another.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that here right now?"

"Yes, here right now. There's no one around now."

"Okay if you say so. You please me first to help me get into the mood and to get me wet. You make sure I cum first before you get your nut or we cum at the same time. You've been trying all kinds of positions, techinques, and tricks on me that I've always wanted you to do. And, when it's over, you just don't roll over and fall asleep or anything. You'll cuddle with me and ask me how much I've enjoyed myself and we whind up falling asleep in one another's arms."

"You can't say that I can't change now."

"Yes I know and you prove me wrong."

"But, I was just playing with you earlier. I really do understand you and know where you're coming from. So, we're going to bring this thing what we're doing to an end and stop completely."

"Yeah, sure okay whatever. And, I'm glad that you do understand me and know where I'm coming from."

"Would you like to have sex with me one last time?"

"Yes. I thought you would never ask."

"You're not going to even think about it."

"No. You can see it as a good-bye present or whatever."

"Okay then let's go to my house."

They both got up off the bench at the same time. "I just have to call my parents and tell them that I'm going to be an hour or two late." Rin said as they were walking.

"Okay and do you have your cell phone with you?" Kohaku asked as he looked in front of himself.

"No, I'm gonna have to use a pay phone. Do you have change for one?" Rin asked while looking in front of herself.

"Yes."

_Once again I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long for this chappie. I hope you guys like it and I was in a rush to finish it so that I could update the story. So, that's why it's not as long as I wanted it. Anyways, don't forget to __**give **__me __**reviews**__._


	22. Chapter 22

_I'm so sorry about the really late update. It's just that I've been really busy with school, work, and Christmas shopping __**(mostly with school and work)**__. Christmas is next week on a Friday and my boyfriend and I still got a lot of shopping to do. We're going to start back doing some more either tomorrow or Tuesday. Anyways, I'm going to try and start back doing a lot of updating on days that I'm off or free for the rest of the day. Now let me get on with the chappie._

**Chapter 14: Setting Them Up**

**The Next Day**

Ayame and her two friends are lying on the ground on beach towels in their bathing suits in a circle. They are wearing two piece bathing suits and Ayame's is white with matching sunglasses, Kagome's is purple with matching sunglasses, and Sango's is blue with matching sunglasses; and their beach towel and flip-flops are the same color as their bathing suits and sunglasses. "So how was church today Ayame?" Sango asked.

"It was alright. There was a guest preacher there and his sermon was brief. I think that it had something to do with our church having a lot on its plate."

"Anyways that's not what I want to know about. What I really want to know is how your date went last night?" Kagome said.

"That too was alright. It was okay at first like any other date but after the movies it was magical." As soon as she said that, Sango and Kagome both shot really fast.

"Give us details." Kagome said with excitement.

"Make sure their juicy and don't leave out anything." Sango said with a little excitement as well.

"He made reservations for us at Tamaki's Palace and we had the best table in the house. He also ordered the most expensive champagne that they had."

"Not bad for someone like Shippo." Sango said with an approved smile on her face.

"Yeah I know and to go all out like that too." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Anyways, he …" Ayame's voice starts to trail off as we turn our attention to Rin who's spying on Ayame and her friends from a distance in the kitchen at the back door.

"Rin come help me in the living room for a minute please." Rin's mom said.

"Yes ma'am." Rin said as she was sliding the door close. Then she turned around and walked to the living room where her mom is. "What do you need my help for mom?"

"I'm rearranging the furniture and I need you to help me lift some things I can't do on my own."

"Dad couldn't help you. He's much stronger than I am."

"I know sweetie but I got him running errands for me. Now don't start complaining and help me out by doing the best you can."

"Yes ma'am." Rin said with a sign. "What are we going to move first?"

"The sofa, I got this end here and you lift that end over there on your side."

"Yes ma'am." Rin said as she walked towards the sofa and lifted up her end.

**The Backyard**

"While we're talking about Sesshomaru do you guys think that he would be interested in Rin?" Sango asked as she looked at Kagome and Ayame.

"I don't." Ayame said as she sat up on her beach towel. "But my sister is a little younger than he is though. I don't think that he would go with her."

"Only a year or two younger than he is and it wouldn't hurt to see if he would now would it." Sango said as she looked at Ayame.

"Sango's right Ayame it would hurt to see by asking his brothers." Kagome said as she looked from Ayame to Sango and then back at Ayame.

"He said that he doesn't like any of the girls at school and what makes you think that he would like my sister."

"You're right but he didn't specifically say her name or not liking the kinds of girls like her." Kagome said while still looking at Ayame.

"Right," Ayame said as she looked down and started to think. It was quiet for a few minutes and then Ayame said, "What the heck. Let's give it a try and see what he says."

"Now we got that out of the way." Sango said while looking at Ayame. "Do you think that your sister like Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"Well gee you're not going to think about it or anything?" Kagome said as she looked from Sango to Ayame.

"I know right. She just blurts it out without think thinking about it." Sango said as she looked from Kagome to Ayame.

"Just trust me guys she does. Don't ask me how just trust me on it okay."

Sango and Kagome looked at each other and then looked at Ayame and said, "Okay," in unison.

"Good now I want you two to call Miroku and Inuyasha and try and find out if he like her and wouldn't mind going out with her, while I go in the house and see if my sister wouldn't mind going out with Sesshomaru." When she stood up, Sango picked up her cell phone and started calling Miroku and put him on speaker. Then Ayame turned around and started walking towards the back door. When she opened the door, she called her sister's name and found out she's in the living room with their mom and that's where she headed to next. When she got there, she stood at the doorway and saw that they were struggling with their dad's lazy boy recliner. "Do you guys need help with dad's recliner?"

"No. We're good." Ayame's mom replied with a struggling voice. When she and Rin put down the recliner down in the corner so that it was facing the TV in front of the window, she put her hands on her hips as she stood up and leaned back as she looked at Ayame, and asked with a stretching voice, "What do you want with Rin?"

"I want to ask her something about a boy at school." She replied while looking at her mom.

"Oh really and is he a boy we know." She said with an exciting voice.

"Yes ma'am and his name is Sesshomaru." When she said that, she saw that her sister had a surprised look on her face and her eyes got big a little as she was looked down at the floor.

"I like that young man. I'm going to give you two three minutes to talk." She said as she looked to and from her daughters, and then she walked out of the room fast.

"You do know that mom is calling dad at this very moment because I don't show them any kind of emotions that I'm interested in any kind of boy." Rin said as she walked towards her sister.

"Yeah I know."

"So what do you want to talk to me about Sesshomaru for?"

"My friends and I got to talking and we want to know if you wouldn't mind going out with him."

"Yes of course."

"That's good to know." Ayame said with a smile on her face.

"But how do you know that I like him?" Rin asked with a curious look on her face.

"Because I know that you be fantasying about him."

"Oh really," She said with her eyebrows raised a little.

"Yes."

They just stood there looking at each other for a few seconds and as soon as Ayame turned around, Rin reached out with her right hand and touched her on the shoulder and said, "Wait." She paused for a second and then asked, "Aren't you going to tell me how you know that I be fantasying about Sesshomaru?"

"I'm just going to mention this once and not talk about it anymore. The next time you want to masturbate, make sure that you have your door closed all the way and locked. Maybe have some music playing down on low as well." As soon as she said that, Rin had a surprised look on her face and her eyes got big as she blushed. Then Ayame walked off with turning around or anything. When she got back outside, she saw her friends jumping and screaming with joy. "I can tell from all of the excitement that everything went good." She said with a smile on her face as she walked towards her friends.

"Yes and all we have to do is meet up with the guys at school tomorrow and try to get Rin and Sesshomaru to talk to one another." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

As the three friends sat down at the table by their beach towels and talked among themselves, the scene came to an end.

_Sorry for the short chappie. I'm just trying to hurry up and update this story. Don't forget to review you guys cuz I love ya'll reviews._


End file.
